Black Confession
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: "Mata ashita, Hime!"/"Dia sudah meninggal,"/"Aku tahu kau berbohong."/"A-aku masih sulit me-menerima ke-kenyataan itu, Tenten-nee."/"Sial! Baiklah, aku menyerah!/"Hinata sudah tahu semuanya."/ Chap 2 & 3 UPDATE! Complete! Mind to RnR, minna?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^

Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p

Tittle: Black Confession

Inspiration: My another fanfiction about Justin (The Rhythm of Farewell) and also the song tittle of Infinite (White Confession)

Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina Couple ^o^

Chapter: 1

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family

Rated: T

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**OoOoO**

**Wednesday, 12****th**** September 2012**

**04:23 PM**

"Ternyata kau masih di sini. Kenapa belum pulang?"

Hinata segera menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek bercepol dua yang berdiri sambil mendekap beberapa buku. Sang gadis Hyuuga itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berkutat dengan novel yang ia baca sedari tadi. Sebuah novel yang bahkan tebalnya menyaingi buku ensiklopedia yang dimiliki ayahnya di mansion yang berada di kota Ame.

"A-aku hanya sedang merasa bosan berada di _apartement_, Tenten-_nee_," jawab Hinata kemudian dengan malu-malu setelah sang kakak ipar sekaligus penjaga perpustakaan sekolah tempatnya berada mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memang kau tak kerja sambilan seperti biasanya, _hmm_?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan seraya menutup novelnya dan memasukkan benda persegi itu ke dalam tasnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Ia memangku dagunya di atas meja, kemudian perlahan mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"_CnC Café_ tutup karena Ayame-_nee_ sedang ada urusan ke luar kota. Jadi hari ini aku libur," sahut Hinata sambil menghela nafas dengan perlahan.

Tenten langsung terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata yang tak seperti biasanya itu. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan membelakangi Hinata.

"Mau menemaniku ke toko buku, _Hime_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, dengan sigap Hinata segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari kecil menyusul Tenten. Sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kakak iparnya, Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Tak lupa sebuah cengiran kekanakan kemudian muncul terbentuk di bibir gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Tenten yang mengerti maksud Hinata itu pun tertawa kecil. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hinata yang hanya bisa bermanja dengannya, layaknya dua saudara kembar yang sangat dekat.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh membeli 2 novel yang kau mau."

"Aaaa.. _Hontou ni arigatou_," ujar Hinata dengan girang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian raut wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah. Sendu. Tak ceria lagi.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi, Tenten-_nee_. Hanya dia… yang boleh memanggilku _Hime_."

Sepasang _lavender_ milik gadis itu kini tampak kosong. Seakan terlihat tidak ada tanda kehidupan sedikit pun di dalamnya. Hampa... dan dingin.

**OoOoO**

**07:20 PM**

Langit malam sudah terlihat menggantung di atas kota Konoha. Sang dewi bulan pun hanya mau menampakkan wujudnya dalam bentuk sabit. Gemerlap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan juga senantiasa menemaninya menghiasi angkasa hitam. Di terminal kedatangan sebuah bandara internasional, tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan mata _onyx_-nya tengah berdiri angkuh di antara banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Wajah _stoic _dan tatapan dingin pemuda itu tak mampu menghapus segala pesona yang ia miliki. Pesona yang bahkan sering membuat kebanyakan gadis enggan hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangan mereka selama beberapa detik. Bisa dikatakan bahwa pemuda itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian manusia yang diberikan kesempurnaan fisik oleh Sang Maha Karya. Kesempurnaan yang dilengkapi dengan kejeniusan otaknya yang tak perlu diragukan lagi oleh orang lain.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu pun segera memutar tubuhnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh seseorang. Iris mata pekatnya kemudian menangkap sesosok pria dengan rambut putih keperakan yang terlihat melawan gravitasi serta sebuah masker yang menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya. Kedua matanya membentuk _eye smile_ sebagai pertanda ia kini tengah tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali di Konoha."

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan itu, Sasuke segera melenggang pergi mendahului. Langkahnya kini tertuju pada pintu yang akan membawanya keluar dari terminal kedatangan tempatnya menunggu tadi. Sementara sang pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu menatap sendu siluet Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Helaan nafasnya kemudian terdengar berat, sebelum akhirnya Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang pemuda yang menjadi anak bungsu dari sahabat ayahnya itu.

**OoOoO**

**08:04 PM**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Besok lusa mobilmu baru akan dibawa ke sini oleh orang suruhanku. Seragam barumu juga sudah dipersiapkan di dalam _apartement_. Aku yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu di sekolah. Aku juga yang akan menjemputmu besok di hari pertama kau bersekolah di sini. Jadi kau berada di dalam pengawasanku selama ayahmu berada di luar negeri, Sasuke. Lalu kunci _apartement_-mu bisa kau minta pada resepsionis."

"_Hn_," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil memandang keluar jendela. Membuat Kakashi sekali lagi menghela nafasnya.

Sasuke pun segera keluar dari mobil dan mengambil kopernya yang berada di bagasi. Kakashi kemudian berpamitan yang tentunya tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Mobilnya melaju meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di pelataran sebuah gedung _apartement_ yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, namun Sasuke tak kunjung menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Kedua onyx pemuda itu tampak tertutup oleh kulit kelopak matanya. Perlahan Sasuke menghirup oksigen yang entah kenapa ia rasakan seperti tercampur oleh aroma lavender. Aroma yang mampu membuat indera penciumannya menjadi dipenuhi oleh oksigen yang menurutnya paling baik dari segala oksigen yang pernah ia rasakan.

"_Su-sumimasen_. A-ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seketika mata hitam Sasuke kembali terlihat dan ia pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan detik itu juga Sasuke serta sesosok gadis yang menjadi sumber suara tadi diliputi oleh keheningan. Keheningan yang membuat mereka berdua merasakan sesak dan nyaman dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Keheningan yang membuat sepasang _onyx_ dan _lavender_ itu saling bertumbukkan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Keheningan yang seolah-olah mampu menghentikan waktu di sekeliling mereka berdua ketika sama-sama tenggelam dalam tatapan mata mereka masing-masing.

Namun tiba-tiba saja suara deringan sebuah ponsel menginterupsi dan memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Sang gadis pemilik ponsel yang tak lain adalah Hinata pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut sambil melangkah memasuki gedung yang menjadi letak _apartement _tempatnya tinggal.

"_Mo-moshi-moshi, Nii-san_! Ya, a-aku sudah sampai. Tenang saja. _Nii-san_ tak usah khawatir lagi. Hmm.. A-aku mengerti."

Sasuke terus menatap siluet Hinata yang sudah menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Pemuda itu tetap terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Pandangan _onyx_-nya masih menyiratkan keterkejutan yang mampu ia sembunyikan dengan wajah _stoic-_nya. Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke kemudian sedikit terangkat. Membentuk senyuman miris nan misterius.

"Akhirnya… aku berhasil juga menemukan gadis itu, _baka-aniki_."

**OoOoO**

**08:19 PM**

Hinata memasuki _apartement_-nya dengan masih menyisakan perasaan yang mampu membuat buliran-buliran air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Perasaan sesak, nyaman, rindu, sedih, senang, dan kesal menjadi satu kesatuan ketika ia tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mungkin secara kebetulan menurut Hinata memiliki kemiripan dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu.

Entah kenapa yang kini bisa ia lakukan lagi-lagi hanya menangis tanpa suara. Menangis sambil meringkuk bersandar di pintu dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruang tempatnya kini berada. Kenangan-kenangan masa kecil Hinata tiba-tiba kembali terlintas di benak gadis itu. Kenangan-kenangan yang lebih sering membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Dan… hal itu kini sukses membuatnya kembali terpuruk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata mulai berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Kedua punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal di wajahnya. Hinata pun kemudian bangkit dan menekan sebuah tombol yang melekat di dinding sehingga kini cahaya lampu sudah memenuhi segala sudut ruang tengah _apartement _yang ia sendiri atur dekorasinya itu.

Langkah kaki sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut kemudian mengarah ke kamar yang didominasi oleh warna yang senada dengan warna matanya itu. Hinata yang memang sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya pun langsung melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dengan bantuan seberkas sinar yang masuk dari ruang tengah.

Ia lalu membuka salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda putih berbentuk kotak dengan ukiran-ukiran indah nan rumit yang menghiasi beberapa lekuk permukaannya. Sebuah benda yang diberikan teman masa kecilnya ketika pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu dulu. Sebuah benda yang didalamnya terdapat patung mini seorang malaikat bersayap indah. Sebuah benda yang apabila penutupnya yang terkait dengan salah satu sisi terbuka, akan menimbulkan suara merdu yang akan menjadi pengiring sang malaikat kala menari. Ya, sebuah kotak musik.

Hinata menatap hampa benda yang berada di tangannya itu. Meskipun sudah berusaha menahan, pada akhirnya dari salah satu sudut mata Hinata tampak sebutir kristal bening berhasil menetes. Dari bibirnya, kemudian terdengarlah sebuah nama yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu dengan lirih.

"Itachi-_kun_.."

**OoOoO**

**Thursday, 13****th**** September 2012**

**08:10 AM**

Hinata memandangi taman belakang sekolah dari balik jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Suasana pagi masih terasa segar dengan terdengarnya suara kicauan merdu burung yang bersahut-sahutan, ditambah hiruk pikuk sekolah yang mulai dipenuhi oleh para siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu kemudian beralih menatap sebuah bukit kecil yang tampak cukup jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Tak tahan, Hinata pun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sesaat tadi bagi gadis itu terasa tidak benar.

"Melamun lagi, _eh_?"

Hinata menoleh ke samping kemudian tersenyum singkat melihat sang sahabat, Haruno Sakura, sudah duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Seraya mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran dari tas dan juga sebuah novel, Hinata pun mendengar celotehan pagi khas sahabatnya mengenai sang kekasih, Namikaze Naruto, yang tinggal di luar negeri sana.

Sakura yang dengan kesal menceritakan tentang pemuda bermata biru safir itu, yang akhirnya memberikan kabar setelah beberapa hari tidak menghubunginya, sesekali mampu membuat Hinata terkekeh kecil. Mengingat betapa seringnya Hinata mendengar keluhan yang diperdengarkan oleh Sakura ketika merasa rindu pada Naruto-nya itu. Pemuda yang juga pernah jadi teman sekelas mereka berdua dulu ketika menjalani masa SMP di kota Ame.

"Kalau kau memang merindukannya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dengan terus terang saja pada Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_? Gengsimu terlalu tinggi, kau tahu."

Sakura langsung terkejut mendengar penuturan "tepat sasaran" yang diucapkan Hinata dengan nada polos padanya. Namun gadis bersurai merah muda itu kemudian mendengus pelan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Cih,_ bisa-bisa si bodoh itu besar kepala jika aku terlalu jujur tentang perasaanku padanya."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merasa heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu yang lebih sering bertengkar dengan Naruto meskipun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi!" ujar Sakura ketus, kemudian berubah menatap Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku baru saja dapat berita kalau kelas kita akan kedatangan siswa baru. _Ah_ benar-benar! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya. Semoga saja siswa baru itu adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang dapat membuat kedua mataku ini merasa segar lagi."

Hinata memandang sahabatnya sedikit kaget. Ia lalu meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di kening Sakura.

"Ka-kau tidak benar-benar ingin _flirting_ dengan orang lain, 'kan? Ingat, kau masih punya kekasih, Sakura-_chan_! Ja-jangan hanya karna kau sering bertengkar dengan Naruto-_kun_, kau ja-jadi mau…"

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung menjauhkan tangan gadis itu dan memandangnya dengan rengutan di bibir.

"Setampan apapun pemuda yang menjadi siswa baru di kelas kita nanti, tetap saja di mataku hanya ada si bodoh itu. Eksistensi Naruto lebih penting dari semua pemuda paling mempesona di dunia ini, kau tahu."

Hinata memutar kedua bola mata _lavender_-nya. Sedikit merasa geli dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Meskipun sebenarnya sang gadis Hyuuga itu merupakan salah seorang penggemar novel _romance_, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan sensasi berbeda ketika mendengar kalimat picisan itu diucapkan oleh orang lain di kehidupan nyata. Hinata pun kemudian meniup poninya ke atas. Kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan jika sedang merasa bosan.

"Kalau Naruto-_kun_ mendengar secara langsung perkataanmu tadi, aku yakin dia pasti akan menggunakan segala cara untuk kabur dari Atlanta dan menetap lagi di Konoha, Sakura-_chan_."

**OoOoO**

**08:40 AM**

Di sebuah lorong, tampak Sasuke berjalan mengikuti langkah sang wali kelas barunya dari belakang. Meskipun 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, tetapi masih terlihat beberapa siswi yang berkeliaran di luar kelas. Mereka tentu saja merasa kaget mendapati seorang pemuda asing yang mengenakan seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen tengah melangkah didampingi oleh Kakashi _sensei._ Apalagi dengan adanya fakta bahwa pemuda yang mereka duga sebagai siswa baru itu memiliki pesona yang tidak bisa dipungkiri mampu membuat mereka sangat terkagum-kagum.

Sasuke yang merasakan aura memuja itu tidak sedikit pun perduli karna ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi tersebut. Dengusan kesal tentu saja mengiringi setiap ia mendapati dirinya diperhatikan secara berlebihan oleh para gadis yang tampak terpesona karnanya. Merasa sangat terganggu, namun terlalu malas untuk menanggapi.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, Sasuke. Ayo kita masuk!" ucap Kakashi _sensei_ sambil membuka pintu kelas XI A.

Tanpa menyahut sedikit pun, Sasuke mengikuti guru bermasker itu memasuki kelas barunya. Dan saat itulah semua penghuni kelas XI A langsung terdiam _shock_, terutama para siswi yang memandangi sang siswa baru dengan tatapan takjub karna pesona memukau yang dimiliki Sasuke, kecuali seseorang. Ya, kecuali seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk menunduk membaca novelnya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _i-pod_ yang terhubung oleh _headset_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Sang gadis Hyuuga.

Sasuke yang melihat sosok Hinata ada di dalam kelas barunya tentu merasa kaget namun berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan sangat baik. Sasuke memang tahu bahwa ia akan satu sekolah dengan Hinata, mengingat gadis itu kemarin memakai seragam yang jenisnya mirip dengan miliknya sekarang. Tapi Sasuke tak menyangka ia juga akan jadi satu kelas dengannya. Dalam hati, pemuda itu pun langsung menyeringai puas. Sorot matanya tampak terus menatap tajam gadis berambut indigo yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Nona Haruno, bisa kau menyadarkan Hinata tentang kehadiranku?" tanya Kakashi _sensei_ tiba-tiba dengan suara tegas.

Sakura yang semula juga ikut memandang kagum ke arah Sasuke kini langsung gelagapan kemudian segera menyikut lengan Hinata dengan sikunya. Hinata yang merasa diusik oleh ulah sahabatnya itu pun langsung mengangkat kepala.

Seperti _déjà vu_. Sepasang mata _onyx _dan _lavender_ itu kini saling bertumbukkan. Lagi. Keheningan yang jelas hanya dirasakan oleh mereka berdua kembali terjadi. Seolah-olah menganggap tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Seolah-olah waktu tiba-tiba saja berhenti serta membuat Sasuke dan Hinata saling terpaku tanpa menghiraukan yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"_Ehem_.. Bisa segera kita mulai?"

Dan suara dengan intonasi cukup tinggi itu pun berhasil membuat kesadaran Hinata kembali seperti semula dan langsung menghilangkan ekspresi terkejut yang sesaat tadi terpasang di wajahnya. Hinata yang malu karena tertangkap basah oleh sang wali kelas, segera melepas _headset_ miliknya dan tidak lupa meletakkan kembali benda berwarna putih itu dan juga novelnya di dalam tas.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri masih menikmati kegiatannya memandangi sosok gadis pemilik iris lavender itu. Seakan-akan sudah menetapkan bahwa memandangi Hinata menjadi salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Seakan-akan kegiatan itu tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan sedikit pun.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru pindahan dari Amerika," ujar Kakashi _sensei_ kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu."

Dengan tetap menatap intens pada diri Hinata yang kini sedikit menunduk, pemuda berambut raven itu pun menyebutkan namanya dengan suara dingin dan datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi sensei yang sebenarnya tidak merasa terlalu heran pada sifat Sasuke yang cenderung introvert.

"_Hn_," gumam Sasuke pelan sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang kembali menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan juga… terlihat sendu.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong di belakang Hinata."

"Ta.. tapi _sensei_, bu-bukankah itu bangku milik Kiba-_kun_? Bagaimana jika dia su-sudah pulang dari ru-rumah sakit nanti justru tidak mendapatkan tem-tempat duduknya lagi?" protes Hinata tiba-tiba dengan suara lirih yang terbata-bata.

Kakashi _sensei_ mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun kemudian lekuk sebuah senyuman terlukis dari balik maskernya itu.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Orang tuanya sudah memberi tahu pihak sekolah bahwa Kiba akan lama dirawat di rumah sakit karna harus menjalani terapi akibat kecelakaannya. Dan jika dia sudah kembali sekolah nanti, aku akan mengusahakan agar dia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang baru."

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat dagu melihat Hinata kini tengah berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya dengan kembali menundukkan kepala. Merasa begitu senang karna protesan gadis itu tidak diterima oleh Kakashi _sensei_. Tanpa diberitahu lagi, ia pun mulai melangkah menuju bangku yang akan menjadi tempatnya duduk selama menjalani sisa masa SMA-nya di kota Konoha.

Ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati tempatnya berada, Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam hingga akhirnya pemuda itu pun sudah duduk tepat di belakangnya. Dan saat itu juga Hinata merasakan kembali aroma _musk_ bercampur pinus yang sempat pula mampir di indra penciumannya ketika bertemu kemarin malam dengan Sasuke. Aroma yang entah kenapa membuat gadis itu merasa eh… sangat nyaman?

Sementara Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk di tempat barunya tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Hinata. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya masih menatap intens gadis di hadapannya itu. Diamatinya surai indah berwarna indigo milik Hinata yang tergerai ke bawah dan menutupi punggung. Entah Sasuke sadari atau tidak, tangan kanannya kini mulai bergerak terulur ke depan lalu menggenggam lembut beberapa helai rambut Hinata.

Tubuh sang gadis Hyuuga itu pun seketika menegang begitu merasakan sentuhan di rambutnya. Suatu sensasi yang sulit ia deskripsikan tiba-tiba menyelimuti diri Hinata. Terlebih ketika sebuah suara dingin beberapa detik kemudian tertangkap oleh kedua gendang telinganya. Suara seorang pemuda dengan volume sangat rendah hingga nyaris berupa bisikan yang mengucapkan….

"_Gomenasai._"

Sebuah kata sederhana yang sarat makna namun tidak mampu membuat Hinata mengerti. Gadis itu bingung dan... merasa aneh.

**OoOoO**

**12:54 AM**

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini sedang berada di atap sekolah sendirian. Berdiri menyandar pada pagar pembatas dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk dan menghadap ke bawah. Tepat ke arah taman belakang sekolah yang sekarang sedang dijadikan tempat beberapa siswa untuk menikmati bekal makan siang di saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Salah satunya Hinata. Bersama Sakura, gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil menyantap makanannya dan sesekali bercengkrama ringan.

Sasuke sendiri terus memandangi Hinata lekat-lekat. Tatapannya tajam namun terlihat begitu menikmati pemandangan yang terpantul di iris _onyx_-nya. Berbagai ekspresi yang terpancar di wajah sang gadis Hyuuga itu mampu membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. Tak sedikit pun rasa jenuh menghampiri pemuda dingin itu ketika melakukannya.

Hinata yang sudah menghabiskan bekalnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa ingin mendongak ke atas. Sambil tetap mendengarkan Sakura berbicara, ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya menuju ke arah atap sekolah berada. Tanpa gadis itu sangka-sangka, ternyata ia mendapati Sasuke kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Gadis itu… tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Hanya beberapa detik Hinata mampu bertahan, hingga akhirnya ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sedang merona merah. Ditundukkannya kepala sambil berusaha bernafas kembali dengan normal.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau tadi tidak mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Hinata pun langsung menegapkan kepalanya dan menggeleng lalu sedetik kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sakura yang melihatnya tentu saja merasa bingung dan heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Hinata. Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera kembali ke kelas."

Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Hinata. Sebelum melangkah, gadis bermata _lavender _itu dengan ragu menoleh ke belakang dan kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah atap sekolah. Namun nihil. Sasuke ternyata sudah tidak ada di sana. Hinata pun menjadi sangsi dengan penglihatannya tadi. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja, pikir gadis itu, lalu mulai berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dengan sang sahabat.

**OoOoO**

**03:51 PM**

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Hinata berulang kali melirikkan matanya ke arah belakang. Tempat Sasuke seharusnya berada. Namun kenyataannya pemuda itu hingga kini sama sekali tak kembali ke kelas sejak bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi tadi. Hinata pun menjadi berpikiran kembali bahwa yang tadi ia lihat di atap adalah benar-benar Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa was-was dengan keberadaan sang pemuda Uchiha yang belum ia ketahui tempatnya itu.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bel pulang sekolah pun akhirnya berdering memenuhi area Konoha Gakuen. Para siswa kelas XI A langsung mulai membenahi buku-buku mereka, termasuk sang gadis Hyuuga.

"_Gomen_, Hinata. Aku ada rapat mendadak dengan anggota klub karate-ku. Jadi kita tidak bisa pulang bersama," bisik Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata pun menoleh dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa nee_!"

Sakura pun langsung melenggang pergi dengan terburu-buru. Alih-alih bergegas keluar dari kelas yang sudah mulai lengang, Hinata memilih untuk tetap duduk di bangkunya. Pandangan matanya pun kini terarah ke luar jendela. Menatap getir bukit kecil yang tadi pagi sempat ia perhatikan. Padahal sebenarnya sejam lagi Hinata harus bekerja sambilan di _CnC Café_, tapi ia justru belum mau pergi dari sekolahnya. Gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang… menunggu.

**OoOoO**

**04:08 PM**

Menit-menit berlalu dengan lambat. Tanpa bisa Hinata tahan, sedari tadi akhirnya air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia sekali lagi menangis dalam sunyi. Kesunyian yang menyesakkan dan sekali lagi membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Tiba-tiba indra penciumannya menangkap aroma yang terasa familiar sejak kemarin malam. Otaknya dengan cepat memberi kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah aroma milik sang pemuda Uchiha. Hinata pun segera menghapus air matanya dan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Kepala Hinata lalu tertunduk. Kedua tangannya kini terpaut di atas pangkuan. Sedikit gemetar.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sendiri juga merasa kaget gadis itu masih berada di kelas. Pemuda berambut raven itu pun hanya melangkah sambil -_sekali lagi_- melakukan kegiatan favoritnya. Memandang Hinata dengan intens.

"_A-ano_, Uchiha-_san_, a-ada yang i-ingin ku-kutanyakan," ucap Hinata dengan sangat gugup ketika pemuda itu sudah berjalan melewatinya.

Sasuke yang ingin mengambil tasnya pun sontak menghentikan gerakannya. Ia kemudian berdiri tegap di hadapan Hinata yang masih duduk menundukkan kepala.

"_Hn_?"

"_A-ano_, ta-tadi kenapa kau memin-minta maaf padaku?"

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat ke atas. Kemudian ia tersenyum pahit. Perlahan Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya ia pijakkan pada permukaan meja miliknya dan Hinata. Sehingga kini sang gadis Hyuuga itu pun dalam keadaan terkurung di antara dinding dan diri Sasuke.

Tubuh Hinata tentu saja menegang dan detak jantungnya terpacu semakin kencang dan tidak beraturan. Seluruh sistem saraf pusatnya seakan mati dan mampu membuat Hinata bergeming. Diam. Tak berkutik.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Hinata menjadi sedikit geram.

"Angkat kepalamu dan pandang mataku. Aku tidak suka kau menunduk ketika berbicara padaku. Itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu." desisnya kemudian dengan dingin dan tajam.

Kontan saja Hinata menoleh dan langsung bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke. Jarak wajah mereka kini hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Dan gadis itu berani bersumpah, bahwa sedekat ini, lekuk wajah Sasuke yang seolah dipahat secara sempurna dengan dibingkai oleh rambutravennya, serta kedua bola mata hitam pekat yang begitu mempesona namun berbahaya, sungguh sanggup membuatnya merasa sangat terpukau. Aroma _musk_ bercampur pinus yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu berhasil membuat Hinata seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Begitu memabukkan hingga menjadikan Hinata tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya untuk sekedar mengatur oksigen yang kini masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Tak tahan, gadis itu pun mencoba kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Kau… takut padaku, _eh_?" bisik Sasuke kemudian tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat. Tidak. Ia memang tidak takut. Tidak takut sedikit pun dengan keberadaan pemuda beraura dingin itu di dekatnya. Ia hanya merasa… gugup. Ya. Sangat gugup. Kegugupan yang sangat kentara jika melihat semburat merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Namun juga terselip perasaan pedih di hati gadis itu. Kedua mata _onyx _Sasuke begitu membuatnya rindu. Rindu yang selama bertahun-tahun menyiksa diri Hinata dan membuat dirinya tidak bisa hidup dengan baik dan benar. Dalam persepsi Hinata, selama ini ia hanya membohongi orang lain, kecuali Tenten-_nee_, dengan berpura-pura tersenyum di balik topeng. Topeng yang membuatnya berusaha untuk bertahan dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya suatu saat nanti. Harapan yang menurut Hinata sampai saat ini belum mampu terealisasikan di kehidupannya.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan, akhirnya Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan segera mengambil tas, hendak pergi dari tempatnya kini berada. Sementara Hinata masih tetap duduk, menundukkan kepala sembari berusaha menormalkan kerja detak jantungnya. Berusaha agar kristal bening tidak meluncur dari kedua sudut matanya.

Sebelum mencapai pintu kelas, Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu, menatap sendu dengan mata _onyx_ kelamnya yang tajam.

"Pulanglah. Yang tadi pagi itu… mungkin kau hanya salah dengar," ucapnya datar dan dingin. Kemudian berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Hinata. Sendiri.

**OoOoO**

**04:32 PM**

Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, kini berjalan lunglai memasuki _CnC Café_ yang masih kosong dari pelanggan, mengingat baru hampir 28 menit lagi waktunya untuk buka. Dengan wajah muram, Hinata melangkah menghampiri meja kasir, tempat di mana sang pemilik _café _berada.

"Hei, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja? Kau sedang sakit, Hinata?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

Tidak. Untuk saat ini, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa memakai topengnya. Entah kenapa, perasaan sesak yang terlalu lama mendekam di dadanya, membuat ia kesulitan menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya kali ini. Dengan putus asa, ia pun menyahut pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _boss_-nya, sekaligus wanita yang ia sudah anggap kakaknya sendiri.

"Tidak. A-aku tidak baik-baik saja, Ayame-_nee_. Ta-tapi, aku tetap ingin bekerja. Membuat _pastry-pastry_ itu. Jadi, tolong jangan menyuruhku pulang."

Ayame menghela nafas pelan. Menatap cemas pada diri Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi jangan sampai membuat pelanggan kita kabur karna memakan _pastry-pastry_-mu yang tiba-tiba terasa asin itu nantinya. Walaupun sulit, cobalah untuk tersenyum. Mengerti?"

Hinata sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya. Merasa senang akan pengertian wanita itu. Setidaknya, Hinata merenung, ia bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihannya dengan bekerja sekaligus melakukan hobinya. Membuat dan memanggang banyak _pastry_ lezat. Gadis itu pun kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"_A-arigatou_, Ayame-_nee_. Aku akan berusaha."

Sementara itu, beberapa meter dari _CnC Café_, di seberang jalan terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri menyandar pada sebatang pohon besar. Mata elangnya tampak mengawasi, berusaha menembus apa yang ada di dalam _cafe_ itu. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun lebih banyak kaca yang melapisinya, ia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar siluet gadis yang menjadi tujuan sepasang mata _onyx_-nya itu. Gadis yang sedari tadi diam-diam ia ikuti dari gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Gadis yang membuat pemuda itu berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak berlari menerjang dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan, begitu melihat betapa rapuhnya diri sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut setelah kejadian di kelas tadi.

Sasuke mengira Hinata akan langsung pulang ke _apartement_-nya. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Awalnya ia merasa aneh karena gadis itu memasuki sebuah _cafe_ yang masih tutup. Setelah beberapa lama, ia pun berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan Hinata bekerja di tempat tersebut. Setidaknya hal ini membuat Sasuke lebih sedikit mengetahui kebiasaan dari gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan enggan, Sasuke pun merogoh benda berwarna hitam itu dari saku jaketnya. Membuka _flip_, dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga tanpa melihat _ID_ sang penelepon terlebih dahulu.

"_Moshi-moshi. Kau ada di mana sekarang?" _

"Di sebuah tempat yang tak perlu kau ketahui, _Sensei_," jawab Sasuke dingin. Tetap memandang lurus ke arah _CnC Café_.

"_Ah baiklah. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu privasimu, Uchiha. Hanya saja, aku pikir kau mau ke tempat itu. Aku bersedia mengantarmu, mengingat mobilmu baru datang besok. Atau… kau memang sudah berada di sana?"_

"Tidak," sahut pemuda itu tajam. Rahangnya mengeras. Pertanda ia kini tengah menahan emosinya.

"Untuk saat ini…. belum waktunya aku pergi menemui orang itu lagi."

**OoOoO**

**Friday, 5****th**** October 2012**

**12:42 AM**

Di salah satu sudut perpustakaan sekolah, di antara rak-rak buku yang berbaris rapi, Hinata duduk menyandar di dinding yang berwarna _cream _cerah_. _Menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lutut yang ia tekuk. Di jam istirahat siang ini, Hinata memilih mampir ke tempat yang memang kadang jarang dikunjungi siswa itu. Sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura, kini tengah berkonsentrasi untuk pertandingan karate tingkat provinsi yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Jadi dengan tidak menghiraukan rasa laparnya, gadis itu pun menyepi dari hiruk pikuk siswa Konoha Gakuen. Diam dan merenung.

Di benaknya, Hinata terus memikirkan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering kali memenuhi otaknya. Seorang pemuda dingin dan misterius yang memiliki pesona yang menurut gadis itu sangat tidak wajar. Seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ pekat yang sudah hampir 3 minggu terlihat seakan menjaga jarak dari dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, Hinata akui, pemuda itu memang cenderung antisosial. Sedikit mirip dengan dirinya. Sasuke lebih suka menyendiri dari pada berbaur dengan penghuni sekolah barunya ini. Terlebih pada siswi-siswi yang sering kali melempar pandangan memuja padanya. Bahkan di kelas pun pemuda itu sangat jarang berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Hanya duduk dengan wajah tak berekspresi ketika para _sensei_ mengajar, serta beberapa kali juga terlihat membolos satu atau dua jam pelajaran dan pergi entah kemana.

Jadi, Hinata sedikit tidak merasa heran jika ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu, meskipun mereka duduk di jarak yang tidak bisa dikatakan jauh. Hanya saja, Hinata masih merasa bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan makna kata yang Sasuke ucapkan waktu itu. '_Gomenasai_'? Tidakkan ada keinginan dari pemuda itu untuk memberitahuku, pikir Hinata.

Tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kegelisahan, gadis itu pun mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna putih dari saku blazer. Membuka _flip _dan mencari _ID _dengan nama adik perempuannya yang kini tinggal di kota Ame bersama sang ayah. Hyuuga Hanabi. Setelah menemukannya, Hinata langsung menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Hanabi-_chan_," sapa Hinata begitu sambungan telepon tersambung.

"_Hinata-Nee! Aku baru saja mau menghubungimu. Ada yang ingin aku beritahu."_

Alis Hinata berkerut mendengar penuturan adiknya. Nada suaranya terdengar serius. Membuat kegelisahan gadis itu bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Me-memang ada apa?"

"_Kemarin malam, saat melewati kamar Tou-san, aku tidak sengaja mendengar Tou-san yang sedang menelepon seseorang dan samar-samar Tou-san beberapa kali menyebut namamu, Nee-san. Tapi aku tidak terlalu bisa mendengar isi semua pembicaraannya itu. Jadi… menurutku ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi."_

**OoOoO**

**Saturday, 6****th**** October 2012**

**05:31 PM**

Semburat jingga yang megah mewarnai angkasa kala sore menjelang. Sang matahari masih menampakkan wujud utuhnya di langit Konoha. Hanya perlu waktu bagi lingkaran bercahaya itu untuk kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk barat. Sinar hangatnya menerpa Sasuke yang kini sedang berada di sebuah areal pemakaman. Ia kini nyaris bisa merasakan lututnya yang gemetaran. Kedua tangan kekarnya mengepal kuat. Pandangan mata _onyx_ pemuda itu tampak dingin dan tajam, namun penuh dengan kepedihan. Kerapuhan.

"_Tadaima, baka-aniki_," ucapnya dengan nada rendah. Berusaha melenyapkan gelenyar emosi yang menderu.

"Maaf," lanjut Sasuke. Parau.

"Maaf, tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah _scarf_ kecil dari saku celana. _Scarf_ tersebut melambai-lambai di dalam genggaman Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap hampa benda putih dengan motif kelopak-kelopak kecil bunga teratai berwarna ungu pucat tersebut. Kembali ia menegakkan kepala. Memandang makam kakak laki-lakinya sejenak. Kemudian mulai melangkah menjauh sembari memasukkan _scarf_ itu ke tempat semula. Namun, tanpa Sasuke sadari, angin sore yang berhembus cukup kencang, membuat _scarf_ tersebut terbang melayang, alih-alih masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Benda itu kemudian mendarat halus. Tepat di atas makam sang sulung Uchiha.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke tadi berpijak, ada seseorang yang melihat itu semua. Berdiri menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon. Seorang gadis dengan surai indigonya yang tergerai indah. Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu baru saja mengunjungi makam ibunya. Tanpa ia duga, sosok Sasuke tertangkap oleh jangkauan mata _lavender_-nya ketika menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling pemakaman. Insting Hinata langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sedang mengunjungi salah seorang yang penting baginya. Mengingat bagaimana Hinata bisa merasakan aura kelam yang menguar dari diri pemuda itu.

Setelah yakin melihat siluet Sasuke yang sudah menghilang, Hinata memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan perasaan takut dan sesak, ia menghampiri makam itu. Ingin memastikan bahwa benda yang tadi ia lihat digenggam oleh Sasuke adalah benda yang benar-benar dikenalnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di salah satu batu tak bersuara itu, Hinata merasa seolah-olah kini tidak ada ruas-ruas tulang yang menopang tubuhnya. Gadis itu luruh ke bumi. Tidak berniat melawan gravitasi sedikit pun. Duduk berlutut dengan gemetar yang begitu hebat. Tas kecil yang ia bawa isinya berhamburan keluar. Kedua matanya kini terasa panas dan perih. Memandang lurus ke depan. Ke satu titik di mana sebuah palang nama yang terukir indah menghiasi ubin makam.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," lirihnya dengan suara serak. Tangannya yang masih gemetaran mencoba menggapai _scarf_ yang berada di atas permukaan batu makam itu. Menggenggamnya terlampau erat, hingga mampu membuat kain itu kusut.

Hinata bisa merasakan cairan bening sudah berkumpul di kelopak matanya. Kemudian mengalir turun ke pipi hingga akhirnya jatuh silih berganti membasahi _dress_ hitam yang ia kenakan. Dengan nafas tercekat, Hinata berusaha memanggil sebuah nama. Nama yang yang selama 12 tahun sudah tersimpan rapi di benaknya.

"I-itachi-_kun_…"

**OoOoO**

**07:32 PM**

Malam telah menguasai sudut-sudut kota Konoha. Langit hitam ditutupi gumpalan-gumpalan awan kelabu pekat. Tanpa dosa sedang mengguyurkan hujan yang cukup deras ke bumi. Sasuke, dengan wajah pias melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melewati jalanan Konoha menuju di mana gedung _apartement_-nya berada. Kilatan kemarahan kini terlihat jelas di kedua mata _onyx_ pemuda itu.

Sasuke telah kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Bagi kehidupannya. _Scarf_ kecil itu. Ia baru menyadarinya beberapa jam kemudian setelah terakhir kali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung mencari jejak-jejak keberadaan benda itu, di tempat di mana ia berada sebelumnya. Hingga saat kembali ke pemakaman dan mencari di sana, tapi tetap saja pemuda itu tidak menemukannya. Putus asa, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk pulang.

Ketika sudah hampir sampai di gedung _apartement_-nya, pemuda itu langsung dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Hinata yang berdiri di bawah rintik hujan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala. Tampak sangat kacau. Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat begitu pucat.

"U-uchiha-_san_."

Kata itulah yang terakhir kali Sasuke dengar dari bibir Hinata yang membiru, sebelum akhirnya sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut pingsan di pelukan pemuda itu.

**OoOoO**

**08:04 PM**

Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan membawa segelas air putih dan obat penurun panas. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang yang kini digunakan sebagai tempat terbaringnya Hinata yang sedang demam. Gadis itu kini menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam milik Sasuke yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tentu saja yang mengganti pakaian basah Hinata bukan pemuda _stoic_ itu. Tapi salah satu pelayan wanita yang bekerja di gedung _apartement_ Sasuke. Gedung mewah yang merupakan milik keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya sang ayah. Uchiha Fugaku.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke membawa Hinata ke _apartement_ milik gadis itu sendiri. Tapi ada gejolak keinginan yang besar di hatinya untuk merawat diri Hinata. Menjaganya hingga sembuh. Dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia kini tengah berusaha keras menjaga jarak dari gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Hinata. Sedikit menyibak poni yang menutupi kening gadis itu lalu merasakan suhunya. Masih panas. Padahal ia sudah berulang kali mengompresnya tadi. Sasuke pun memasukkan obat yang ia bawa ke dalam gelas. Setelah bercampur menjadi satu, ia meminum air itu dan tetap menyimpannya di dalam mulut. Segera ia dekatkan dirinya ke Hinata. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Sesaat Sasuke memandang intens wajah Hinata yang absen dari kilauan mata _lavender_-nya. Kemudian tanpa ragu langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Hinata. Secara perlahan memindahkan air yang bercampur obat tersebut ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

Begitu selesai, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan kembali wajahnya. Lalu ia pun beralih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. Memeluk gadis itu dengan posesif. Menyalurkan panas tubuhnya pada Hinata. Bisa Sasuke lihat raut wajah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tampak kalut dengan beberapa kerutan di keningnya. Sebulir kristal bening kini terlihat menetes dari sudut matanya yang tertutup.

"I-itachi-_kun_," lirih Hinata kemudian dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mendekap Hinata semakin erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai indigo gadis tersebut.

"Jangan. Demi Tuhan, jangan panggil nama itu lagi."

***TBC***

**Yak, inilah fanfict BC part 1 yang setengah bagiannya aku buat di saat lagi galau-galaunya karna gak bisa nonton Super Junior, my crazy boys, terutama si bocah iblis kesayanganku, Cho Kyuhyun. Hiks T_T Jadi gomen kalo ceritanya berantakan, hancur, amburadul atau apalah itu istilahnya -.-v**

**Makasi juga buat yang udah baca & review fanfict-ku yang Aki no Momiji. Ada: IndigOnyx, Emma, SasuHina-caem, Kertas Biru, N, Niwa, Ulva-chan, Mamoka, Sanghyun Kim137, & Lavender Hime. Gomen yang reviewnya belum aku bales. Tapi intinya… Hontou ni arigatou, minna ^^**

**Terus "special" thanks buat Laguna Stream: Just STFU, silly! Unclear flame? Heh, who's care? *nunjukinevilsmilebarengKyu&Sasuke***

**And then, mind to RnR this fanfict, guys? Kekeke~ ;p *slapped***

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! *deep bow***


	2. Chapter 2

Yooo~! I'm back xD Maaf ya lama baru bisa ngupdate, abis masih banyak tugas kuliah yang numpuk T_T (padahal udah dikasi libur sebulan gara2 gedung kampus dipake sertifikasi guru -_-), terus beberapa hari yang lalu ninikku di Jawa meninggal x'( Jadinya gak ada waktu buat ngetik fanfic. Makanya sekarang baru bisa diupdate. Seharusnya juga ni fanfic jadinya 2 chap doang sih. Tapi karena kepanjangan, akhirnya aku jadiin threeshot aja. Hehe..

Buat yang mau baca ni chap, aku saranin sih baca ulang lagi chap 1-nya ;p Soalnya ada yang aku edit2 (makasi jg sebelumnya buat nona fergie, udah ngingetin aku xD) Gak banyak sih emang. Cuman, ada yg (cukup) penting & berhubunganlah sama 2 chap sisanya. Kalo kalian teliti sih. Hehe… Terus nama Naruto juga aku ubah jadi Namikaze Naruto. Aku lupa harusnya make nama klan ayahnya. Abis kebiasaan manggil namanya Naruto-kun sesuai yang ada di animanga-nya xD Hoho…

Terus buat recommended backsounds-nya aku pilih bukan sepenuhnya karena arti judul atau liriknya ya, tapi karena irama musiknya aja menurutku yg pas. Hihi ;p Kalo kalian mau ikutin saranku itu sih silahkan aja. Kalo gak mau, gak apa2 jg sih sebenernya xD *plaaaak*

Nah, buat balasan review-nya aku ketik di bagian chap terakhir ya. Makasi banyak yg udah review ^o^

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^

Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p

Tittle: Black Confession

Inspiration: My another fanfiction about Justin (The Rhythm of Farewell) and also the song tittle of Infinite (White Confession)

Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina, slight NejiTen ^o^

Chapter: 2

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Rated: T

Recommended Backsongs:

# Ai no Uta – Fukui Mai

# Coagulation – Super Junior KRY

# Late Autumn – Yoon Yongshin ft. Kyuhyun Super Junior

# On Rainy Days – B2ST

# Akatsuki no Kuruma – Fiction Junction ft. Yuuka

# No – Yoseob B2ST

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**OoOoO**

_**Sunday, 12**__**th**__** September 2000**_

_**04:26 PM**_

_Bukit kecil itu menjulang angkuh di salah satu sudut kota Konoha. Tampak kehijauan dengan pohon-pohonnya yang masih berdaun lebat. Di kaki bukit tersebut, terdapat sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu luas. Semak-semak pendek terlihat menghiasi sekelilingnya. Di taman itu hanya ada sedikit bangku besi panjang yang diletakkan di bawah naungan beberapa pohon momiji. Saat sore yang cukup dingin menjelang, salah satu bangku itu sudah dihuni oleh seorang gadis kecil yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Memiliki rambut indigo pendek serta poninya yang tebal tampak menutupi kening. Di samping gadis mungil itu ada sebuah scarf kecil yang tadinya sempat melingkar di lehernya, namun segera ia lepaskan dan meletakkan benda tersebut di samping tempatnya duduk._

_Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang mungil, gadis kecil itu mengusap matanya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia begitu merindukan ibunya yang kini masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Padahal adik barunya sudah dilahirkan, tapi ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya masih tidak memberinya ijin untuk melihat ke tempat yang cenderung bernuansa putih itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia diam-diam kabur dari rumah ketika pengasuhnya terlelap tidur. Dan berharap baru bangun setelah dirinya kembali ke rumah nanti._

_Karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya, gadis kecil itu sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang melangkah mendekatinya. Ketika mendengar suara alunan musik yang merdu, ia pun langsung mendongakkan kepala. Iris lavender indahnya kini menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum. Kaku, tapi tampak manis di matanya._

"_Jangan menangis lagi. Ini untukmu," ucap anak laki-laki tersebut sambil mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyumannya._

_Tangis gadis kecil itu langsung terhenti seketika. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke benda yang diulurkan anak laki-laki tersebut. Sebuah kotak musik yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Tangan mungilnya segera bergerak menerima benda yang sudah berhenti mengeluarkan suara merdu itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya pun kini melengkung ke atas. Membentuk senyum kekanakan yang sangat menawan. Hingga mampu membuat anak laki-laki bermata onyx tersebut diam terpana._

"_I-ini benar-benar untukku?" tanya gadis kecil itu malu-malu sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya. Rona merah kemudian tampak muncul di permukaan kulit pipinya._

_Anak laki-laki tersebut mengangguk tanpa sadar. Masih belum mampu menghilangkan keterpanaannya pada sosok mungil yang kini ada di hadapannya itu._

"_Kau… siapa namamu?"_

"_Hyuuga Hinata," jawab sang gadis kecil lembut. "Ka-kau sendiri?"_

_Mata anak laki-laki tersebut beberapa kali berkedip, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Panggil saja aku Itachi-kun."_

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih untuk kotak musiknya, Itachi-kun."_

"_Sebagai balasannya, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu… Hime? Dan hanya aku yang kau perbolehkan menggunakan panggilan itu untukmu."_

_Hening sesaat. Namun Hinata kecil kembali menampakkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang dengan panggilan itu. Bukan karena artinya, melainkan bagaimana cara anak laki-laki tersebut mengucapkan panggilan itu untuknya. Hanya untuknya._

"_Ten-tentu. Kalau begitu, kita berteman?" tanya sang gadis kecil sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya._

_Anak laki-laki tersebut terdiam sejenak kemudian langsung mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking mungil milik Hinata kecil._

"_Baik. Kita berteman."_

_Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang cukup kencang dari arah gerbang taman._

"_NONAA HINATAA!"_

_Mereka berdua kontan menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut berasal. Hinata kecil langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah cemas._

"_A-ano… I-itu pengasuhku. Sepertinya aku harus pulang."_

_Anak laki-laki berkulit putih pucat tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lekat-lekat sosok gadis mungil yang mampu menarik perhatiannya itu. Bibirnya kemudian menyimpulkan senyum tipis._

"_Rumahku memang mungkin cukup jauh dari sini, tapi maukah kau bertemu denganku lagi besok sore? Kau bisa bercerita tentang kesedihanmu padaku. Bukankah kita sudah berteman, Hime?"_

_Hinata kecil membalas senyum itu dan menggenggam kotak musik yang sudah jadi miliknya dengan erat. Ia merasa heran dan bingung kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat setiap kali mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan gugup, akhirnya ia pun menganggukkan kepala._

" _Ten-tentu saja. Ka-kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." _

_Mata onyx anak laki-laki tersebut terus terfokus pada sosok gadis kecil yang kini tengah melangkah mendekati pengasuhnya itu. Sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya, ia pun berseru, "Mata ashita, Hime!"_

_Hinata kecil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum gugup nan manis. Semburat merah kembali menjalar di pipinya. Sebelum melenggang pergi dengan sang pengasuh, ia membalas dengan berteriak halus, "Mata ashita mo, Itachi-kun!"_

**OoOoO**

_**Monday, 13**__**th**__** September 2000**_

_**05:04 PM**_

_Badai itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Tak bisa ditebak. Tak bisa disangka. Menghancurkan yang lainnya. Meluluhlantakkan sekitarnya. Menyeret hawa kepedihan. Memutar deru kesengsaraan. Laksana anak panah yang terlepas dengan cepat dari busurnya. Mengenai tepat di titik sasaran yang diburu dengan sempurna. Buas dan… menyakitkan._

_Gadis kecil itu duduk bersimpuh. Pandangan manik lavendernya kosong. Alih-alih menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi, tangannya yang gemetaran bertautan di atas pangkuan. Tidak memperdulikan para pelayat berpakaian serba hitam yang memandanginya dengan iba._

_Sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi, menatap putrinya itu dengan pandangan sendu. Ekpresinya datar, tapi tetap mampu menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Seperti halnya juga yang terjadi pada anak sulungnya. Hyuuga Neji. Anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata kecil sedikit pun. Merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membuat air mata itu berhenti mengalir dari lavender indah milik adik kesayangannya._

_Keluarga Hyuuga tadi siang baru saja kehilangan sosok yang begitu berarti bagi kehidupan mereka. Sosok lembut dan hangat yang sangat mereka cintai. Sosok seorang istri sekaligus ibu yang penyayang serta pengasih. Hyuuga Hikaru. Wanita itu meninggal sehari setelah melahirkan seorang penghuni baru di keluarga tersebut. Seorang bayi yang sangat manis dan cantik. Seorang bayi yang menjadi peninggalan terakhir dari wanita itu. Seorang bayi yang akan dilimpahkan banyak kasih sayang oleh keluarganya._

_Perlahan Hinata kecil memutar kepalanya dan menengadah ke arah salah satu jendela ruang tengah yang terbuka. Memandang hampa kemegahan senja yang terlukis indah di kanvas langit kota Konoha. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju keluar rumah._

_Sang pengasuh yang ingin menyusulnya tiba-tiba langsung dicegah oleh Neji._

"_Biar aku saja, Baa-san. Aku tahu dia ingin pergi ke mana."_

_Sebelum Neji melangkah, Hiashi segera menahan lengan putranya._

"_Kau cukup mengawasinya dari jauh, Neji. Biarkan Hinata sendiri dulu."_

_Neji terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk patuh._

"_Baiklah, Tou-san."_

**OoOoO**

_**05:13 PM**_

_Gadis mungil itu kini sudah berada di sebuah taman yang terlihat sepi. Sebuah taman yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah dianggap penting oleh sang gadis kecil tersebut._

_Ia kini memposisikan dirinya dengan duduk menyamping di atas salah satu bangku besi panjang. Dipeluknya kedua kaki yang ia lipat di dekat dada, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lutut. Menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan cairan bening menganak sungai dari pelupuk matanya. Merutuki dirinya yang tidak ingat untuk membawa salah satu benda yang sangat berharga baginya. Sebuah kotak musik._

_Kali ini ia biarkan dirinya hanya menunggu. Menunggu seorang anak laki-laki. Menunggu teman kecilnya yang akan bersedia mendengarkan kesedihannya. _

'_Itachi-kun.'_

_Hinata kecil terus menangis, tanpa menyadari waktu yang sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Sang surya kini terlihat telah hampir dengan utuh kembali ke singgasananya di ufuk barat. Langit dan gumpalan-gumpalan awan tampak sudah terpoles warna jingga kemerahan yang artistik. Hasil karya megah Sang Agung yang dilukis dengan tangan-Nya yang sangat sempurna. Tanpa cela._

"_Hinata."_

_Saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis kecil itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dengan mata sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis._

"_Ni-nii-san," lirih Hinata kecil dengan bibir bergetar._

_Sang kakak langsung tersenyum getir sambil mengusap lembut jejak-jejak air mata di wajah adiknya._

"_Ayo pulang! Sekarang sudah hampir malam."_

_Gadis mungil itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ternyata memang benar. Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Ditundukkannya kepala sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya kembali menetes._

"_Naiklah ke punggung nii-san. Kita harus pulang sekarang."_

_Hinata kecil menatap kakaknya yang kini duduk membelakanginya tepat di samping tempatnya duduk. Perlahan akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher sang kakak. Bisa ia rasakan dirinya kini terangkat dengan kedua telapak kaki yang tak berpijak pada apapun. Kakaknya kemudian mulai melangkah sambil menggendongnya menuju gerbang taman._

_Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut, gadis kecil itu segera menoleh ke belakang. Menatap hampa ke satu fokus. Ke arah salah satu bangku besi panjang yang dinaungi pohon momiji. Tempat duduknya tadi._

'_Kau ada di mana, Itachi-kun? Apa kau sudah lupa denganku?'_

**OoOoO**

**Sunday, 7****th**** October 2012**

**06:15 AM**

Hinata segera terduduk di atas ranjang dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Deru nafasnya tampak tidak teratur. Sisa-sisa air mata terlihat membasahi pipinya. Ia baru saja bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya dulu. Ketika pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Sekaligus saat di mana wanita yang sangat ia cintai pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Menyisakan jejak-jejak pilu yang masih membekas di hati Hinata.

Gadis itu kini berusaha menormalkan ritme oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya, kemudian menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. Seberkas sinar matahari pagi di hari Minggu masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Menerpa diri Hinata. Ia pun melirik tubuhnya dan langsung kaget karena mendapati dirinya kini sudah berganti pakaian. Bukan pakaian yang sebelumnya ia kenakan lagi.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka tiba-tiba terdengar. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan sorot tajam mengintimidasi yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Hinata tahu itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Jadi, ia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan kristal-kristal bening yang kini sudah menetes dari kedua sudut matanya. Perasaan sesak langsung menyelimuti dirinya saat melihat pemuda itu. Sesak yang begitu menyakitkan hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dengan benar.

"Kemarin malam kau demam karena hujan-hujanan. Aku membawamu ke _apartement_-ku dan menyuruh salah seorang pelayan wanita yang bekerja di sini untuk mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaianku. Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh setelah kemarin kuberi obat," jelas Sasuke _to the point_ dengan nada datar. Tanpa menunggu Hinata bertanya padanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendengus kecil.

"Semenakutkan itukah diriku menurutmu, _hmm_?" tanyanya tajam. Amarahnya mendadak langsung meledak ketika melihat Hinata masih bergeming. "Tegakkan kepalamu, Hyuuga! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka jika tidak melihat wajahmu!"

Hinata segera mendongak dan menatap hampa ke arah Sasuke yang kini ekspresinya berubah dari marah menjadi terkejut. Air mata gadis itu masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kau… mengenal Itachi-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan Hinata itu sukses membuat Sasuke seperti dihantam godam. Kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya mengepal kuat.

"Ya, dia kakakku satu-satunya. Dan…"

"Dia sudah meninggal," sambung Hinata setelah mengalihkan pandangan ke dinding di hadapannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

Mata _onyx _sang bungsu Uchiha itu melebar. Namun sesaat kemudian berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya?"

"Aku kemarin malam tak sengaja melihatmu di pemakaman. Ketika kau sudah pergi, aku menemukan _scarf_-ku yang hilang dulu, di nisan kakakmu. Aku sudah menyimpan benda itu di _apartement_-ku sendiri. Tidak ingin kau tahu bahwa aku yang menemukannya sebelum aku yakin bahwa memang benar kakak laki-lakimu, Uchiha Itachi, adalah teman masa kecilku dulu," jawab Hinata dingin. Tak terlihat gugup dan terbata-bata seperti biasanya.

Hening menyergap beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada rendah. Terlihat berusaha keras mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ya, kakakku memang teman masa kecilmu. Sebelum meninggal, dia menyuruhku…"

"CUKUUUP!" seru Hinata lantang dan langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Deretan gigi pemuda itu bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Sepintas terlihat seolah sepasang mata _onyx_-nya memerah.

"Tidak! Kau harus mendengar dan mengetahui semuanya."

Hinata menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau…."

**OoOoO**

**Sunday, 7****th**** October 2012**

**06:15 AM**

"TIDAAAK!" teriak Hinata saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Wajah gadis itu berkeringat dan masih ada sisa-sisa kabut bening di kedua manik _lavender-_nya. Terengah-engah ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kemarin malam ia menunggu Sasuke di depan gedung _apartement,_ lalu setelah itu semuanya gelap. Kemudian ia mengalami mimpi yang berlapis-lapis. Bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya, lalu terbangun dan ternyata masih berlanjut ke mimpi yang lainnya. Mimpi yang bagi Hinata terasa sangat nyata. Mimpi yang tidak mau ia ingat dan ingin ia buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya.

Hinata berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, mengisi rongga paru-parunya yang terasa mengempis. Kemudian mengembuskannya secara perlahan sembari berusaha memfokuskan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia mendapati dirinya kini berada di tempat yang persis seperti di mimpinya. Dengan sinar matahari pagi di hari Minggu yang menyelusup dari jendela yang terbuka. Dan juga… pakaian Sasuke yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. Menggantikan _dress _hitam selutut yang kemarin malam sempat ia kenakan. Tubuh Hinata pun seketika menggigil kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara decitan pintu yang terbuka sampai ke gendang telinganya. Hinata lantas menoleh dan mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap dengan sorot mata tajam yang mengintimidasi.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Bagai _roll_ film, mimpi Hinata sebelumnya berputar-putar di benak gadis itu. Seraya menahan rasa sesak yang menjalar di dadanya, ia kemudian segera turun dari ranjang milik Sasuke. Melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu di mana pemuda itu berdiri.

"A-aku ingin pu-pulang," ucapnya lemah dengan bibir bergetar.

Kedua alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat melihat reaksi Hinata. Merasa heran karena gadis itu tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa dirinya berada di sini. Sebelum berhasil melewatinya, Sasuke langsung mencengkram lengan Hinata. Suara dinginnya mendesis keluar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau kemarin terlihat sedang menungguku. Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hinata menunduk kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"_E-eto_... Se-sebenarnya a-aku tidak menunggumu. Ha-hanya ingin hu-hujan-hujanan. A-aku memang suka hu-hujan," kilah gadis itu dengan ide yang sedetik sebelumnya terlintas di otaknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin. Matanya menyipit semakin tajam.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan langsung berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Sasuke di lengannya. Namun tidak berhasil.

"Bi-biarkan aku pu-pulang, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tetap memandang Hinata dengan tajam. Hingga akhirnya ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi menjauh. Keluar dari ruang _apartement_-nya.

Begitu Hinata menghilang dari pandangan, Sasuke mulai melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Matanya sejenak menatap makanan yang baru saja tadi dibelinya di restauran yang memang disediakan oleh _apartement_ tempatnya tinggal. Sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga untuk… Hinata.

"Kau berbohong," gumam Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Dingin. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya berkilat tajam. Memandang datar ke arah langit pagi yang terlihat di balik jendela kaca _apartement_-nya. "Aku tahu kau berbohong."

**OoOoO**

**03:45 PM**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memandang sang ayah yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia baru saja sampai di kota Ame dengan ditemani Neji dan Tenten ketika langit sudah berubah senja. Hinata hanya ingin bersama keluarganya sembari berusaha melupakan kesedihan yang kini sedang melandanya. Kesedihan karena sekali lagi merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya. Seseorang yang selama 12 tahun belakangan ini selalu memenuhi ruang pikiran dan hatinya. Teman masa kecil sekaligus… cinta pertamanya.

Hinata kemudian melangkah pelan mendekati ayahnya dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Menatap dengan sorot rindu serta sebuah senyuman lembut yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Padahal _Tou-san_ tidak sakit parah, Hinata. Hanya pingsan karena kelelahan biasa, tapi kau justru langsung datang ke sini," kata Hyuuga Hiashi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan malu-malu, gadis itu pun memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah.

"A-aku hanya merindukan _Tou-san_ dan Hanabi."

Hiashi terpaku sesaat lalu dengan kaku membalas pelukan putrinya itu. Membelai lembut surai indigo panjang Hinata yang persis seperti dimiliki mendiang istri yang sangat dicintainya. Tanpa mendengar balasan sang ayah, gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya juga merindukan dirinya. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum haru dalam diam.

"_Tou-san_, Hinata-_nee_ ingin menginap di sini beberapa hari," ujar Hanabi tiba-tiba sambil menyeruak masuk diikuti oleh Neji dan Tenten di belakangnya. Hinata sontak melepas pelukannya dan langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Bukankah itu artinya Hinata-_nee_ akan membolos?" tanya gadis yang baru berumur 12 tahun itu sambil diam-diam menyeringai.

Kesepuluh jemari Hinata yang mengepal ringan di pangkuannya kini sedikit bergetar. Bersiap-siap keinginannya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang ayah dan langsung dipulangkan kembali ke Konoha.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_ akan mengijinkannya," sahut Hiashi kemudian, tanpa menunjukkan guratan amarah di wajahnya sedikit pun. Membuat Hinata kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah ayahnya tersebut.

"Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja, Hinata. Lain kali _Tou-san_ tidak akan memberimu toleransi karena mengabaikan pelajaranmu di sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan senyum gugup yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sementara Hanabi kini sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun dalam hati tersenyum senang karena kakak kesayangannya akan bersamanya untuk beberapa hari.

"Tenten juga akan menginap di sini, _Tou-san_. Kebetulan dia juga sedang diberi cuti karena perpustakaan sekolah Hinata sedang dalam masa renovasi. Sedangkan aku harus pergi keluar negeri mulai besok untuk mengurusi salah satu perusahaan kita." Neji melirik sesaat istrinya kemudian memandang sang ayah yang kini menganggukkan kepala.

"Tentu. Hanabi akan senang jika ada yang menemaninya di sini."

**OoOoO**

**Monday, 8****th**** October 2012**

**07:47 AM**

Hari Senin kembali datang menyapa bumi. Pagi itu terlihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan seputih kapas menyelimuti angkasa. Hanya memberi beberapa celah sempit bagi sang langit untuk menampakkan warna birunya yang indah. Sebuah lingkaran bercahaya pun dengan anggun sudah terbit di horizon timur. Memancarkan sinar hangatnya di musim gugur bagi para makhluk dunia.

Di seberang sebuah gedung _apartement_, terparkir sebuah mobil _Audi R8_ berwarna hitam pekat. Di dalam mobil itu, seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah mengetukkan buku-buku jemarinya di atas kemudi, tampak fokus memandang ke arah gedung. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tersebut kini sedang menunggu. Menunggu siluet seorang gadis keluar dari lobi _apartement_ dan berjalan menuju sebuah terminal kecil yang berjarak beberapa meter dari gedung megah itu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sasuke diam-diam mengikuti Hinata yang sering berangkat ke sekolah dengan bus. Berpura-pura acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan gadis itu saat di sekolah, tepat sehari setelah ia menjadi siswa baru di Konoha Gakuen. Secara diam-diam pula, mengawasi Hinata dari atas atap sekolah bila sedang menikmati bekal makanannya ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Lalu dari jarak jauh mengikuti pergerakan Hinata menuju tempatnya melakukan kerja paruh waktu sepulang sekolah. Kemudian di luar _CnC_ _Café_, Sasuke akan menunggu gadis tersebut selesai bekerja hingga akhirnya pulang kembali ke _apartement_-nya. Memastikan bahwa gadis dengan sepasang iris _lavender_ indah itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Namun kini, belum ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda Hinata menampakkan dirinya. Padahal Sasuke sudah menunggu selama setengah jam lebih sejak pukul 07.15 pagi tadi. Mengabaikan kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba menyelubung, pemuda itu pun lebih memilih untuk tetap menunggu.

Sembari menanti, pikiran Sasuke juga berkelana menuju tempat-tempat yang kemarin ia datangi, sebelum kehilangan sehelai kain tipis berwarna putih dengan motif indah berbentuk kelopak-kelopak bunga teratai ungu. Sebuah _scarf _kecil. Pemuda itu merasa sangat gelisah sekaligus kesal bila mengingat fakta tersebut. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga benda itu sebaik mungkin. Tidak menghilangkannya dan membuat hidupnya menjadi tambah tidak tenang.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kesabaran Sasuke untuk menunggu Hinata keluar, akhirnya sudah menipis terlampau jauh. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung _apartement_. Sebuah lift kemudian membawanya menuju lantai 10. Setelah sampai, pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah di mana sebuah pintu dengan ukiran kecil berbentuk angka 29 berada. Diketuknya kayu putih berornamen itu beberapa kali, tetapi tak kunjung juga ada sahutan dari sang empunya _apartement_ maupun gerakan pintu terbuka.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Kemudian terdengar dengusan kecil dari bibir pemuda itu. Bodoh, pikirnya, ada kemungkinan Hinata sudah berada di sekolah dan berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobilnya dan langsung berangkat menuju ke sekolah.

**OoOoO**

**08:46 AM**

Ruang kelas XI A kini sudah tampak hampir dipenuhi oleh hiruk pikuk dari sebagian besar penghuninya yang sedang mendiskusikan liburan akhir pekan mereka kemarin. Di depan pintu kelas itu, sudah berdiri Sasuke yang akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu justru menghentikan niatnya.

Menyadari kedatangan Sasuke, seketika suasana langsung berubah hening. Keributan yang tadi terdengar langsung menguap dalam sekejap. Para siswa yang berada di ruang kelas itu serentak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa terjadi jika pemuda dingin itu memasuki kelasnya. Seolah-olah aura iblis yang dimiliki Sasuke mampu meredam segala bentuk suara yang ada di ruang kelas itu. Namun, kali ini aura tersebut terasa berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Lebih dingin dan… mengerikan. Membuat tubuh teman-teman sekelas Sasuke menegang hebat dengan sekujur bulu roma mereka yang berdiri tegak.

Pemuda tersebut masih menjejakkan kedua kakinya di ambang pintu. Kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya kini mengarah tajam ke satu titik fokus tepat di mana salah satu bangku di dekat jendela berada. Bangku yang seharusnya dihuni oleh sang gadis Hyuuga, tapi justru kini tampak kosong. Tak memperlihatkan sosok Hinata yang biasanya suka membaca novel sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Bahkan sahabat gadis itu, Haruno Sakura pun juga tidak ada karena sedang mendapatkan dispensasi untuk pelatihan pertandingan karatenya.

"Di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kemudian dengan nada rendah tapi mematikan. Membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah. Lidah mereka terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara bahkan hanya untuk sebuah bisikan.

"DI MANA DIA SEKARANG?" Sasuke berteriak dengan tidak sabar sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan membunuh. Tersentak kaget, sebagian besar penghuni kelas XI A itu pun langsung berusaha menghindar dari tatapan kedua manik jelaga pekat milik sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENJAWAB, HAH?"

Sedetik kemudian sebuah suara dari seorang gadis berambut merah marun terdengar pelan dan terbata-bata. Tampak ketakutan dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Sang ketua kelas.

"_A-ano_, Hi-Hinata ijin ti-tidak sekolah ka-karena ayahnya ya-yang tinggal di lu-luar kota sedang sa-sakit. Kemarin di-dia datang ke ru-rumahku membawa su-surat ijinnya."

Sasuke langsung terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut. Wajahnya kembali tidak menampakkan ekspresi sedikit pun. Mengganti raut emosi yang sempat menghampiri dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Ck! Baka_," decak pemuda itu pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

**OoOoO**

**08:55 PM**

Malam hari di kota Ame kini sedang diiringi oleh gerimis yang berjatuhan dari bentangan langit hitam. Membasahi sudut-sudut kota yang terkenal sebagai kota hujan itu. Di sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan yang hanya bersumber dari sebuah lampu hias di atas nakas kecil, tampak seorang gadis tengah duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang dengan kedua kaki yang ia tekuk. Di atas lututnya terdapat sebuah kotak musik yang sedang melantunkan nada-nada indah dan lembut. Di dalamnya, sebuah patung mini berwujud seorang malaikat dengan sepasang sayap putihnya terlihat menari berputar-putar dengan anggun mengikuti irama musik. Gadis itu menatap benda tersebut dengan pandangan nanar. Kristal-kristal bening meluruh jatuh dari kedua sudut mata dan membasahi pipinya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan lamunannya, gadis tersebut sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Melangkah masuk mendekati dirinya dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Memandangi gadis berambut indigo itu dengan sendu seraya membelai lembut puncak rambut sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu lantas menoleh ketika kedua gendang telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sebuah senyuman pahit kemudian tersungging di bibirnya. Sambil menyeka air matanya, Hinata langsung menutup kotak musik dan meletakkan benda itu di atas nakas.

"Kau… masih memikirkannya, _hmm_?" tanya Tenten dengan hati-hati.

Perlahan Hinata menutup kedua kelopak matanya sembari memeluk lipatan kakinya dengan erat. Ditundukkannya kepala, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"A-aku masih sulit me-menerima ke-kenyataan itu, Tenten-_nee_."

Wanita berambut coklat tersebut menghela nafasnya pelan sembari mengusap-usap punggung Hinata. Mencoba menenangkan isak tangis yang kembali diperdengarkan oleh adik ipar kesayangannya itu. Dengan nada rendah, Tenten mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau mendengar penjelasan Sasuke terlebih dahulu, Hinata. Setidaknya kau bisa mengetahui alasan teman masa kecilmu itu tidak datang ketika kau menunggunya dulu dan juga tentang penyebab kematiannya."

Hinata menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya. Perasaan sesak yang ia rasakan semakin membuatnya tersiksa serta mampu menjatuhkannya hingga ke titik terendah. Dengan kurang ajar mengoyak jiwanya dan menyebabkan ia seolah-olah merasa tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Seolah-olah energi kehidupannya terkuras habis. Tak bersisa. Gadis itu akhirnya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Suaranya yang semakin parau kemudian terdengar.

"Ti-tidak. Sudah cu-cukup aku hanya mengetahui fakta bahwa Itachi-_kun_ sudah per-pergi meninggalkanku. Bahwa di-dia sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi. Bahwa a-aku tidak bisa kembali me-melihatnya. A-aku tidak mau mendengar hal-hal yang lainnya lagi. Su-sudah cukup, Tenten-_nee_. Sudah cukup."

**OoOoO**

**Thursday, 11****th**** October 2012**

**12:51 PM**

Sasuke menatap bangku kosong di hadapannya dengan pandangan hampa. Punggungnya bersandar di bangkunya sendiri sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. Raut wajahnya tampak tenang, tapi sesungguhnya ada gejolak keresahan yang melingkupi pemuda itu. Sudah 4 hari Hinata tidak bersekolah dan selama itu pula Sasuke tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang. Terlebih ia masih memikirkan keberadaan "_scarf_-nya" yang hilang entah ke mana. Membuat ia harus menahan amarah terhadap dirinya sendiri akibat kecerobohannya yang sangat jarang terjadi itu.

Sinar matahari siang di musim gugur menerobos masuk melalui jendela-jendela kelas XI A. Beberapa menit lagi bel tanda istirahat berakhir akan berbunyi. Kelas itu tampak hening dengan hanya dihuni oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kedua _onyx_-nya langsung menangkap sebuah bukit kecil yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat kejadian ketika Hinata hujan-hujanan beberapa hari yang lalu terlintas di benak pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada diri gadis itu. Sekaligus saat ia mendapati sorot mata penuh luka yang terpancar di sepasang _lavender_ Hinata yang basah oleh rinai hujan atau juga… air mata?

Sasuke kini nyaris bisa merasakan kedua tangannya bergetar kecil. Jantungnya mendadak merasakan sakit yang amat sangat hebat. Seolah dihujani ribuan jarum tajam yang membuat pertahanan pemuda itu akhirnya runtuh.

"Sial! Baiklah, aku menyerah!" geram Sasuke sembari memukul tembok di sampingnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah terkepal kuat.

Kini pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Langkah kakinya kemudian membawa Sasuke menuju suatu tempat yang letaknya memang jauh dari kelasnya. Sebuah dojo yang sedang digunakan sebagai tempat berlatih oleh para siswa yang akan mengikuti pertandingan karate.

Sesampainya di sana, mata _onyx _pemuda itu langsung menyapu ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Kedatangan Sasuke tentu membuat penghuni _dojo_ terkejut, terutama siswi-siswi yang juga mengagumi pesona pemuda itu. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memang kaget, tapi hanya sesaat dan langsung mendengus kecil. Dirinya memang pernah terpukau dengan pesona yang dimiliki Sasuke. Namun, itu hanya dapat bertahan sementara. Di kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama saja. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Sakura pun kemudian menghentikan latihannya dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. Merasa yakin bahwa dirinya-lah yang dicari pemuda itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Hinata, _eh_?" tanya Sakura langsung dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, meskipun merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura tersebut. Namun ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Sasuke pun kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah.

"Ikut aku."

**OoOoO**

**01:08 PM**

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di salah satu halaman yang berada di Konoha Gakuen. Tempat itu tampak sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sejenak Sakura ragu, namun tanpa menunggu Sasuke mengutarakan maksudnya, gadis itu akhirnya terlebih dahulu bertanya, "Apa benar Itachi adalah kakakmu?"

Tubuh Sasuke sontak menegang. Kedua bola matanya melebar sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berusaha mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Sakura menunduk sambil menghela nafas pelan. Teringat dengan ekspresi kesedihan yang amat dalam yang terpatri di wajah Hinata, ketika ia mengunjungi _apartement _sahabatnya itu di hari Minggu pagi kemarin. Sakura memang sempat merasa sedikit kesal karena Hinata baru menceritakan tentang masa lalunya itu, padahal mereka sudah lama menjadi sahabat. Tetapi ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu lagi. Ia terlalu menyayangi Hinata dan tidak mau kembali melihat sahabatnya tersakiti.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah diminta agar tidak menceritakannya padamu bila kau bertanya, tapi," Sakura menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. "Hinata sudah tahu semuanya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun sesaat kemudian dirinya terdiam membeku. Ia langsung merasa seakan dadanya tertohok keras oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Wajah putihnya yang pucat tampak semakin memucat. Tenggorokannya seketika tercekat.

"Maksudmu…"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya beralih untuk menatap langit pagi yang tampak mulai tertutupi beberapa awan mendung.

"Ya. Hinata sudah mengetahui kalau kakakmu… sekaligus teman masa kecilnya sudah meninggal. Pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa dia jangkau."

**OoOoO**

**06:51 PM**

Pintu utama sebuah mansion megah dengan gaya tradisional khas Jepang itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis dengan surai indigonya yang tergerai indah dan membingkai seraut wajahnya yang berparas manis. Hinata merapatkan syal biru tua yang melilit lehernya ketika angin malam musim gugur menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Di belakang gadis itu terlihat Tenten dan Hanabi masih sibuk memakai sepatu mereka.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Hanabi setelah siap, lalu melangkah menuju pintu, diikuti pula oleh Tenten yang hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepala heran. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan Hinata kini ketika melihat tingkah adiknya tersebut.

Mereka bertiga hendak pergi ke _supermarket_ yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Berniat membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya hal itu sudah menjadi tugas beberapa pembantu di mansion Hyuuga, akan tetapi semenjak Hinata dan Tenten menginap, tugas tersebut langsung diambil alih oleh mereka berdua sekaligus Hanabi.

Mereka kemudian melangkah beriringan menuju gerbang rumah sambil mengobrol. Sesekali ada gelak tawa ringan yang didominasi oleh Hanabi. Gadis itu memang merasa sangat senang jika bisa berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita juga membeli es krim?"

Mendengar saran yang dilontarkan adiknya itu, Hinata langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Aku ingin makan es krim rasa _vanilla_."

Sementara Tenten sendiri berjengit, "Di malam yang dingin seperti ini kalian ingin makan es krim?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan perlahan. Saat itulah senyumnya seketika lenyap. Mata lavendernya terpaku pada seseorang yang kini berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Berdiri bersandar pada badan mobil _Audi R8_ berwarna hitam pekat. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu memang baru beberapa menit yang lalu sampai di rumah Hinata yang berada di kota Ame tersebut. Berkat alamat yang diberikan Sakura serta _GPS_ yang ada di mobilnya, Sasuke dengan cukup mudah menemukan mansion Hyuuga yang ada di depannya sekarang. Jarak antara kota Konoha dan kota Ame memang bisa dikatakan jauh. Oleh karena itulah, pemuda tersebut baru bisa sampai ketika malam menjelang.

Hinata masih terdiam membeku memandangi Sasuke. Tatapan pemuda tersebut padanya sulit diartikan oleh Hinata. Melihat sosok Sasuke, membuat gadis itu kembali teringat dengan kenyataan yang ingin sekali ia hapus dari otaknya. Kenyataan yang bila ia ingat, akan membuatnya merasa seperti melupakan bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan baik dan benar.

Tenten yang melihat hal itu, langsung mendekati Hinata dan berbisik pelan di telinga adik iparnya,

"Lebih baik kau berbicara dengan Sasuke, Hinata. Biar aku dan Hanabi saja yang berbelanja."

Hinata lantas menoleh dengan tubuh yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menggigil kecil.

"Ta-tapi Tenten-_nee_…"

Tenten tersenyum menenangkan sambil mengusap lembut lengan Hinata. Kemudian ia mengajak Hanabi menjauh dan pergi ke tujuan mereka. Adik Hinata itu menoleh ke belakang. Bergantian memandangi sang kakak serta pemuda misterius dan asing yang pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

Sementara Sasuke kini masih terdiam menatap Hinata yang memilih untuk menundukkan kepala itu. Sang gadis Hyuuga yang sudah absen selama 3 hari dari indra penglihatannya. Tidak, pikirnya kemudian, tidak hanya selama itu.

Sasuke akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata yang masih bergeming. Digenggamnya tangan kanan gadis itu lalu menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menurut dan diam seribu bahasa.

**OoOoO**

**07:05 PM**

Taman itu tidak terlalu luas. Beberapa pohon tertanam menghiasi di beberapa titik. Sebuah kolam dengan air mancur kecil terletak tepat di tengah taman itu. Memancar indah bagaikan kristal dengan sinar lampu yang menyorot ke arahnya. Taman tersebut sebelumnya tampak sepi, hingga akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki dari sepasang manusia yang memasuki tempat itu.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin. Di bawanya gadis itu menuju salah satu titik yang berdekatan dengan kolam air mancur. Perlahan pemuda itu pun menghentikan langkahnya seraya memutar tubuh dan sejenak menatap sendu Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Lalu… di bawah bentangan langit hitam, rembulan serta gemintang yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik awan jelaga pekat, dengan suara serak nan datar, pemuda itu akhirnya mengungkapkan sebuah pengakuan.

"Aku adalah Itachi-_kun_ yang dulu kau kenal, _Hime_. Teman masa kecilmu. Sama sekali bukan kakakku. Tapi aku... Uchiha Sasuke."

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^

Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p

Tittle: Black Confession

Inspiration: My another fanfiction about Justin (The Rhythm of Farewell) and also the song tittle of Infinite (White Confession)

Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina, slight NaruSaku ^o^

Chapter: 3 (The Last)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Rated: T

Recommended Backsongs:

# The Story Only I didn't Know – IU

# One Love – Sung Si Kyung

# Ai no Uta – Every Little Thing

# Andante – Super Junior

# Akaneiro no Yakusoku – Ikimono Gakari

# Cherish that Person – Yoseob B2ST

# Soba ni Iru Kara – Amadori

# Because I'm A Girl - KISS

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**OoOoO**

**07:05 PM**

"Aku adalah Itachi-_kun_ yang dulu kau kenal, _Hime_. Teman masa kecilmu. Sama sekali bukan kakakku. Tapi aku... Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu sontak tertegun. Jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak dalam sesaat. Dengan gerakan lambat, ditegakkannya kepala dan menatap dua mata hitam pekat di hadapannya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ka-kau ti-tidak bersungguh-sungguh, 'kan?"

Dengan perasaan tidak rela, Sasuke melepas genggamannya di tangan Hinata. Wajah pemuda tersebut masih tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Tetapi, kedua matanya kini memandang sosok rapuh dari gadis di hadapannya itu dengan nanar.

"Memang benar itulah kenyataannya. Aku adalah teman masa kecilmu dulu. Bukan kakakku. Bukan seperti yang kau kira karena isi mimpimu itu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Kabut bening sudah menyelimuti kedua mata _lavender-_nya. Gadis itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

"Me-mengapa dan… ba-bagaimana bisa? Ka-kau…"

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak merentangkan tangan dan langsung meraih Hinata dalam dekapannya. Ekspresi yang tadi terpancar di wajah gadis itu membuatnya merasa sangat sakit dan bersalah. Kesepuluh jari Sasuke yang bergetar ringan kini sudah mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Sejak kecil aku diam-diam mengagumi sosok kakak laki-lakiku, Uchiha Itachi. Aku cenderung mempunyai sifat introvert, seperti halnya ayahku. Berbeda dengan Itachi, sifatnya lebih mirip ibuku. Pernah suatu kali, aku yang masih berumur 5 tahun, diajak kakakku berkunjung ke sekolahnya. Saat itu, aku melihat dia menghampiri seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis dan langsung menghiburnya. Ketika memperhatikannya melakukan hal tersebut, aku merasa itu terlihat… manusiawi. Dan entah kenapa, aku juga ingin sekali bisa melakukannya.

"Kemudian ketika sore harinya, aku diajak oleh ibuku ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam benda yang menurutku aneh. Namun, ada satu benda yang membuatku tertarik. Dan tidak tahu mendapat dorongan dari mana, akhirnya aku meminta ibuku agar membelikan benda itu untukku. Sebuah kotak musik berwarna putih yang aku berikan padamu dulu. Setelah itu aku langsung diajak ibukumengunjungi rumah salah satu temannya. Aku yang bosan mendengar obrolan mereka, tentu langsung keluar dan berjalan-jalan ke sekitar rumah teman ibukuitu. Dan saat itulah, aku melihatmu yang sedang menangis di taman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kakiku melangkah ke tempatmu duduk waktu itu, lalu justru tersenyum dan memberi kotak musikku padamu. Hanya saja… aku merasa seperti ada gaya magnet yang menarikku untuk mendekatimu. Apalagi saat…,"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya. Hinata yang masih terdiam kaget mendengar cerita Sasuke, langsung kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan pemuda itu. Dengan air mata yang masih berurai, ia memandang sendu tepat ke mata _onyx _milik sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Sa-saat apa maksudmu? Ta-tapi… ke-kenapa dulu kau justru menyuruhku memanggilmu Itachi-_kun_? Ke-kenapa kau harus berbohong?"

Sasuke kemudian mendengus kecil sambil tersenyum pahit. Sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, lalu kembali menatap sepasang _lavender_ unik yang sangat ia sukai sejak pertama kali melihatnya itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku justru memperkenalkan diri dengan nama kakakku. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar saat mengucapkannya. Apa… karena aku terlalu mengagumi kakakku? Mungkin. Saat berpisah denganmu waktu itu, sebenarnya aku sudah berniat memberitahumu tentang namaku yang sebenarnya ketika kita akan bertemu keesokan harinya, sekaligus mengembalikan _scarf_-mu yang tertinggal."

"La-lalu kenapa saat sore itu kau tidak datang? A-aku menunggumu sampai malam, kau tahu," sentak Hinata dengan cairan bening yang semakin deras meluruh dari kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan seluruh luka yang ia rasakan secara terang-terangan melalui kedua _lavender_-nya itu. Tanpa topeng. Tanpa mencoba untuk menutup-nutupinya lagi. "A-aku menunggumu untuk menceritakan tentang kesedihanku karena ke-kematianibuku, ta-tapi kau…"

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua tangan Sasuke sudah terulur untuk membawa tubuh gadis itu ke pelukannya. Menghapus sepenggal jarak di antara mereka berdua. Membenamkan kepala ke lekuk leher Hinata, lalu menyesapi aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis Hyuuga yang kini tengah melakukan pemberontakan tersebut. Berusaha mencoba mencari ketenangan sebelum menceritakan kisah pahit yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu, _Hime_. Aku sudah tahu," jelas pemuda Uchiha itu dengan suara pelan. "Sakura sudah menceritakan padaku semuanya. Karena itulah, saat aku pertama kali masuk ke kelas, aku langsung mengucapkan _gomenasai _padamu. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong dan… tidak bisa menemuimu sore itu."

Hinata masih sedikit berontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu beberapa saat kemudian, mampu membuatnya seketika diam terperangah.

"Malam itu, orang tuaku bertengkar hebat dan memutuskan untuk berpisah. Ibuku langsung mengajakku pergi ke luar negeri keesokannya, di hari yang seharusnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Telinga Hinata bisa mendengar degup jantung Sasuke yang bergerak cepat. Beradu dengan ritme jantungnya yang juga dalam keadaan sama. Bergeming, ia bisa merasakan seluruh kesakitan dan kerapuhan penuh luka yang ada di dalam diri pemuda yang kini mendekapnya itu. Sesak yang menghinggapi Hinata semakin membesar kala Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suara parau.

"Selama di luar negeri, aku tinggal dengan keluarga ibuku, sedangkan kakakku tetap tinggal dengan ayah_. _Terkadang aku masih berkomunikasi dengan Itachi melalui telepon. Hingga akhirnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu dia meninggal akibat penyakit yang diam-diam dia rahasiakan dari kami. Kanker otak. Penyakit itu membuatku kehilangan Itachi, sekaligus…. ibuku. Beberapa hari setelah kematian Itachi, ibukumenyusulnya karena sakit akibat terlalu depresi semenjak kakakku itu meninggal."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia kini beralih memangku dagunya di atas puncak kepala Hinata, kemudian perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Seminggu setelah ibuku pergi, aku diminta ayahku untuk kembali ke Konoha. Awalnya aku berniat untuk menolak, tapi ketika mengingat kau tinggal di kota itu, akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Tidak kusangka, ternyata baru beberapa jam aku sampai di Konoha, aku sudah bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Mak-maksudmu saat kita bertemu malam itu di depan gedung _apartement_? Ka-kau langsung bisa mengenalku?" tanya Hinata kaget, yang segera dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sejak dulu wajahmu sudah tersimpan di memoriku, kau tahu. Meskipun kini kau terlihat berbeda dengan rambutmu yang sudah panjang, tapi kau tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti yang ada di dalam ingatanku. Jadi, saat itu aku langsung tahu dan yakin kalau kau… adalah gadis kecil yang 12 tahun lalu pernah kutemui. _Hime_-ku."

Hinata membeku sesaat. Kemudian dengan sendu dan putus asa kembali bertanya,

"La-lalu... kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Aku takut kau membenciku karena sudah membohongimu," sahut pemuda itu sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata. "Yang kau kenal dulu bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya, _Hime_. Karena itu, aku takut kau tidak bisa menerimaku. Jadi aku memilih untuk menjaga jarak darimu dan hanya bisa mengawasimu secara diam-diam."

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung merasakan desiran hangat tiba-tiba menjalar dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa, kini hanya ada gelenyar kelegaan yang menyelinap. Dalam sekejap menggantikan deru kepiluan yang menghinggap. Air mata Hinata pun seketika berhenti menetes. Ia kini sedikit mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Sa-satu hal lagi," ucapnya kemudian, membuat salah satu alis pemuda tersebut terangkat. "Ke-kenapa saat di depan makam kakakmu, kau meminta maaf padanya, setelah i-itu mengambil dan menggengam _scarf_-ku? Janji apa yang memangnya tidak bisa kau tepati?"

Salah satu ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Mengulas sebuah senyum getir. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Janji untuk menjaga ibuku. Tapi… aku justru tidak bisa merawatnya dengan baik dan membiarkan ibu pergi menyusul Itachi. Sebenarnya ada juga janji lain." Sasuke menambahkan, "Aku berjanji untuk memperkenalkanmu pada kakakku. Dia penasaran dengan gadis kecil yang bisa membuatku melakukan tindakan yang tidak mencerminkan sama sekali kepribadian diriku yang sebenarnya, tapi…"

"Ka-kau bisa menepati jan-janjimu yang satu itu," potong Hinata dengan gugup sembari akhirnya membalas pelukan Sasuke, setelah tadi sepasang tangannya hanya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis itu, Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. Diusapnya dengan lembut surai panjang milik Hinata. Membiarkan energi kehidupannya bertambah hingga penuh, ketika bisa merasakan keberadaan gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Dalam rentang kedua lengannya. Menghilangkan jarak yang tampak nyata maupun tak kasat mata.

"A-aku ingin pulang," pinta Hinata kemudian sambil berusaha mengurai pelukannya. Wajah gadis itu kini sudah memerah saat menyadari Sasuke sudah cukup lama mendekapnya sedari tadi.

Alih-alih menuruti permintaan Hinata, Sasuke hanya diam sambil tetap memeluk gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi," ujarnya pelan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu."

Mendengar itu, kontan keseluruhan wajah Hinata semakin padam diwarnai oleh semburat merah. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Di dalam hati, ia berdoa agar Sasuke tidak mendengar suara organ jantungnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memandang Hinata yang menunduk malu dengan senyum hanya di kedua mata _onyx_-nya. Semilir angin dingin di musim gugur berembus melewati mereka berdua. Pemuda itu pun memperbaiki letak syal yang melilit di leher Hinata.

"Aku antar kau pulang sekarang," kata Sasuke akhirnya seraya menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya meninggalkan taman.

**OoOoO**

**07:32 PM**

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, dua insan manusia yang berada di dalam mobil jenis sport itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hinata memilih untuk menatap pemandangan jalan dari luar jendela, sementara Sasuke tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama pendiam. Tapi keheningan yang terjadi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membuat mereka canggung. Keheningan itu… justru mampu membuat mereka merasa tetap nyaman. Tidak perlu melalui untaian kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kini tengah mereka rasakan. Keheningan sudah mampu mewakilkan banyak hal daripada ribuan kata yang terucap lisan.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, Hinata segera melepas _seat belt_ lalu membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya. Sebelum beranjak turun, ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke sembari menyimpulkan senyum gugup.

"_A-ano_.. Te-terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Ka-kau mau mampir sebentar?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, namun pekat matanya terlihat bahagia.

"Lebih baik aku langsung pulang saja."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Kau… hati-hatilah di jalan," ucap Hinata, lalu menapakkan salah satu kakinya di permukaan jalan. Namun, belum sepenuhnya tubuh gadis itu berada di luar mobil, Sasuke sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata.

"Tunggu, _Hime._"

Hinata pun sontak menghentikan pergerakannya. Masih sama seperti dulu, gadis itu merasa kerja organ jantungnya menjadi lebih keras beberapa kali lipat setiap mendengar panggilan itu diucapkan oleh Sasuke untuknya. Panggilan dengan jenis suara khas pemuda itu yang selama 12 tahun belakangan telah menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tapi, semuanya sudah kembali. Ya, sejak malam ini.

"Kau… sudah benar-benar memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke kemudian sambil menatap Hinata dengan intens. Suaranya terdengar serak. Seolah-olah jawaban gadis tersebut terhadap pertanyaannya itu akan menjadi penentu hidup matinya kini.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu pun menoleh dan di bibirnya kembali terpatri senyum yang dihiasi kegugupan.

"Me-menurutmu?"

**OoOoO**

**08:55 PM**

Hinata memandangi kotak musik di pangkuannya dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. Ia tak menyangka ternyata dirinya sudah salah paham. Mimpi buruk yang gadis itu alami beberapa hari lalu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Dan Hinata sangat bersyukur tentang hal itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap merasa prihatin dengan kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Sasuke. Meski sama-sama sudah kehilangan sosok seorang ibu yang sangat mereka cintai, justru kehidupan Sasuke yang lebih rumit dan menyakitkan. Orang tua bercerai sejak kecil, ditambah kematian sang kakak yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan berlanjut dengan kematian ibunya.

"Kuat dan dingin dari luar, tapi… sebenarnya di dalam sangat rapuh. Seperti gunung es," gumam Hinata lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Dipejamkannya kedua mata sembari menikmati lantunan nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh kotak musiknya.

"Ita…" Hinata langsung menggeleng pelan. "Sa-sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_. Umm.. Aku memang harus mulai terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama itu."

"Nah ya, kau sedang apa, _Nee-san_?" Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar itu langsung membuat _lavender_ Hinata kembali terlihat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangi adiknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bukankah baru beberapa jam yang lalu _nee-san_ bertemu dengannya? Sudah merasa rindu, _eh_?" goda Hanabi sambil menyeringai melihat kepala kakaknya kini tertunduk malu.

"_E-eto_... Umm… Aaa… Su-sudahlah. Ber-berhenti menggodaku!" seru Hinata dengan suara pelan yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena sudah menceritakan tentang apa yang ia alami pada adiknya tersebut. Mengingat adik kesayangannya itulah yang paling sering menjahilinya.

Hanabi pun langsung terkekeh kecil, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang kakaknya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, Hinata-_nee_," ucap gadis berambut coklat tersebut dengan nada yang membuat sang kakak penasaran.

Hinata pun segera mendongak dan menangkap binar-binar kebahagiaan di mata adiknya itu.

"_Tou-san_ baru saja pulang dan juga… sekaligus mengajak seseorang ke sini. Kalau _nee-san_ melihatnya, aku yakin _nee-san_ akan langsung kaget."

**OoOoO**

**Friday, 12****th**** October 2012**

**04:26 PM**

Bukit itu masih menjulang angkuh di salah satu sudut kota Konoha. Di musim gugur ini, pepohonan yang menutupinya tampak sudah berubah warna. Merah, coklat, kuning, jingga, dan merah muda. Demikian juga yang terjadi pada pohon-pohon _momiji_ yang menghiasi sebuah taman di kaki bukit itu. Warna merah indah yang khas sudah terlihat mendominasi daun-daun yang wujudnya laksana bintang tersebut. Beberapa yang sudah tidak mampu bertahan, akhirnya memilih untuk luruh menutupi bumi. Berserakan dan bertebaran seolah-olah ingin menorehkan warnanya untuk memperindah kanvas lukisan alam yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

Di sebuah bangku besi panjang yang dinaungi salah satu pohon _momiji_, terlihat seorang pemuda merebahkan dirinya dengan kedua mata yang ia tutupi dengan lengannya yang tertekuk. Deru nafasnya tampak teratur dan tenang. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu kini sedang menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang kemarin menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman itu kala sore menjelang. Menunggu di bangku besi panjang yang sama dengan bangku yang pernah menjadi tempat duduk sang gadis Hyuuga ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, diiringi dengan aroma _lavender _yang memenuhi indra penciumannya. Oksigen yang paling disukai pemuda itu. Sasuke pun membuka kedua matanya lalu langsung bangkit dan duduk menegakkan tubuhnya. Iris _onyx_-nya langsung memantulkan sosok gadis yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala itu. Senyum tipis -yang nyaris tak terlihat- pun disimpulkan Sasuke di bibirnya ketika melihat tangan gadis tersebut membawa sebuah kotak musik dan di lehernya terlilit sebuah scarf. Kain tipis berwarna putih dengan motif kelopak-kelopak bunga teratai ungu pucat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya kau menyuruhku ke sini?" tanyanya kemudian sembari menarik salah satu tangan gadis itu sehingga membuat Hinata kini duduk di sampingnya.

"_A-ano_.. Sebelumnya maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"_Hn_," sahut Sasuke singkat sambil tetap memandangi Hinata dengan intens dan penuh minat. Melakukan kegiatan favoritnya.

"Wa-walau mungkin ini terlihat kekanakan," Hinata akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya dan seketika terkunci dengan pekatnya sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Seolah-olah ia tidak bisa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke titik lain. Tatapan mata itu masih tajam, pikir Hinata, tapi terlihat seperti sangat menikmati apa yang ia kini pandangi. Seakan-akan dirinya-lah yang menjadi objek paling menarik di mata Sasuke. Gadis itu pun kemudian berusaha melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara lirih, "ta-tapi aku ingin kita me-mengulang perkenalan kita dulu. Persis seperti dulu. Dan ka-kau tentu harus menggunakan namamu yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat salah satu alisnya, kemudian mengangguk paham. Dengan kilatan geli di _onyx_-nya, ia pun mengambil kotak musik di tangan Hinata.

"Lalu… apa kau akan berpura-pura menangis, _Hime_?" goda pemuda itu.

Hinata sontak tersadar dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dengan jemari-jemari tangan yang ia mainkan di atas pangkuan.

"Su-sudahlah. Lebih ba-baik kau sekarang ke gerbang taman."

Masih tersenyum geli melalui kedua matanya, Sasuke pun beranjak dan melangkah menjauhi Hinata. Gadis itu kini berusaha menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Persis seperti 12 tahun lalu, Hinata melepas _scarf_-nya dan meletakkan benda itu di sampingnya. Ditundukkannya kepala sembari memejamkan mata. Saat itulah di benak Hinata terlintas dengan cepat kilasan masa kecilnya, kemudian berlanjut sejak akhirnya melihat Sasuke di depan gedung _apartement_ serta memori tentang kejadian-kejadian setelah itu. Alih-alih berpura-pura menangis, dari kedua sudut mata Hinata menetes cairan bening dengan lembut. Itu bukanlah tangis kesedihan seperti halnya dulu, tapi tangis… haru bercampur bahagia. Ketika ingin mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tangan, gendang telinganya pun mendengar sebuah suara alunan musik yang diiringi dengan suara lain.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Ini untukmu."

Hinata mendongak dan sepintas seperti melihat siluet teman masa kecilnya dulu, lalu langsung berganti dengan sosok Sasuke yang kini ada di hadapannya. Berdiri tegap dengan senyum lembut yang segera menghilang ketika menyadari terdapat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Hinata. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat dingin dan khawatir dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau… sungguh-sungguh menangis?"

"Ta-tak usah dipikirkan. Kita lanjutkan saja," ujar Hinata sembari mengulas senyuman di bibirnya. Senyuman yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Sasuke dulu. Sebuah senyum kekanakan yang menawan dan mampu membuatnya kini diam terpana. Sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu.

Sementara Hinata kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kotak musik yang diberikan Sasuke. Tetap menampakkan senyuman yang melengkung di bibirnya.

"I-ini benar-benar untukku?" tanya gadis itu kemudian dengan malu-malu sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya. Semburat merah pun sudah menjalar di permukaan kulit pipinya

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk. Masih belum mampu melenyapkan keterpanaannya pada sosok gadis bersurai indigo di hadapannya itu. Pemuda tersebut juga tidak menyadari bahwa… ia kini sudah mulai mampu menjalani permintaan Hinata dengan sangat sempurna.

"Kau… siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawab sang gadis lembut. "Ka-kau sendiri?"

Mata pemuda tersebut beberapa kali berkedip, kemudian melalui pancaran _onyx_-nya ia tersenyum. Sepasang bibirnya pun menjawab, "Panggil saja aku Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata mengangguk dengan gugup. Debaran jantungnya semakin mengencang ketika akhirnya bisa mendengar nama itu. Mendengar nama yang sesungguhnya dari teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih untuk kotak musiknya, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sebagai balasannya, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu… _Hime_? Dan hanya aku yang kau perbolehkan menggunakan panggilan itu untukmu."

Hening langsung menyergap. Reaksi itu muncul lagi seperti biasa. Reaksi yang terjadi setiap indra pendengaran Hinata menangkap panggilan itu disebut oleh Sasuke untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Gadis itu pun berusaha keras mengendalikan tempo detakan jantungnya yang kali ini semakin cepat dari sebelumnya. Tapi percuma. Sia-sia. Akhirnya Hinata pun memilih untuk fokus melanjutkan rencananya. Kembali ia melukiskan senyuman di bibir.

"Ten-tentu. Kalau begitu, kita berteman?" tanya gadis itu sambil menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian jari kelingkingnya bergerak mendekati kelingking Hinata. Alih-alih mengaitkannya, pemuda itu justru menggenggam tangan Hinata dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kita lebih dari teman."

Hinata diam membeku. Tertegun dalam hening. Tubuhnya menegang. Tanpa sadar, ia kini sedang menahan nafasnya. Rentetan kalimat itu sukses menciptakan rona merah padam yang mewarnai keseluruhan wajah Hinata. Bibirnya kini bergetar kecil.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menerima penolakkan," tegas Sasuke sembari mengambil kotak musik di pangkuan Hinata dan meletakkannya di samping gadis itu. Tepat di dekat _scarf_ milik sang gadis Hyuuga.

Pemuda itu kemudian menarik Hinata yang masih bergeming ke dalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma _lavender _milik gadis itu. Menyelimuti indra penciumannya dengan oksigen favoritnya.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, kau tahu. Dan kau… adalah segala yang kuinginkan, _Hime_."

Kesadaran Hinata langsung kembali sepenuhnya. Ia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Seulas senyuman manis nan gugup kemudian ia sunggingkan di bibir.

"A-aku juga tidak berniat menolak," ucap Hinata pelan seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sasuke. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda itu. "_Da-daisuki desu_, _Sasuke_-_kun_."

Pemuda itu tidak mampu sedikit pun menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaan di wajahnya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Dipeluknya Hinata dengan posesif.

"Aku tahu," gumamnya kemudian dengan nada rendah. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tampak sedikit terangkat. "Aku sudah tahu, _Hime_. Sejak dulu, kini dan nanti, kau… adalah milikku. Hanya milikku."

**OoOoO**

**05:34 PM**

Sang mentari terlihat mulai bersiap-siap pulang ke peraduannya di cakrawala barat. Menciptakan gradasi kilauan warna merah, jingga, ungu, kuning dan merah muda yang sangat menawan hati. Burung-burung pun tampak berterbangan kembali ke sarangnya. Mencari kenyamanan kala lembayung senja membayang di atas langit.

Di sebuah areal pemakaman, Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama sang sulung Uchiha, setelah sebelumnya mereka mengunjungi makam ibu dari gadis itu beberapa saat lalu. Ketika sudah sampai, mereka berdua sempat terdiam sejenak. Hingga akhirnya Hinata pun meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih di atas makam Itachi. Sasuke kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis itu setelah Hinata kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Inilah gadis yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan, _baka-aniki_," ucap Sasuke datar dengan suara sedikit parau. Hinata pun mencengkram erat genggaman tangan pemuda itu. Mencoba menguatkan sosok rapuh yang kini menghinggapi diri Sasuke.

Lalu, dengan gugup gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri, "Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Itachi-_nii_. Sa-salam kenal. Semoga Itachi-_nii_ bisa selalu beristirahat dengan tenang di sana. A-aku akan berusaha untuk selalu berada di sisi Sasuke-_kun_ dan menemaninya."

Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Tersenyum melalui sepasang _onyx_ miliknya sembari menatap gadisnya yang kini sedang tertunduk malu tersebut. Dialihkannya kembali pandangan matanya menuju makam sang kakak.

"Aku sudah berhasil menepati janjiku yang satu ini, 'kan… _Nii-san_?"

Tiba-tiba desiran angin musim gugur yang anehnya terasa hangat berembus menyelusup di antara mereka berdua. Membuat keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke tertegun, lalu akhirnya ia pun menyeringai tipis. Merasa yakin bahwa kakak laki-laki yang diam-diam ia kagumi sejak dulu itu mendengar ucapannya tadi. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum haru dalam hening. Kelegaan merambat dalam diri gadis itu ketika tahu bahwa janji tersebut sudah diterima oleh sang kakak dari pemuda yang ada di sampingnya kini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua pun berpamitan dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari areal pemakaman. Ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil, diam-diam Hinata melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya sembari memakai _seat belt._

"Ada apa, _hmm_?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari gerak-gerik gadisnya itu.

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepala, lalu memilih untuk memiringkan posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"_A-ano_, a-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Hn_?"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau misalkan hubungan kita di-ditentang oleh orang tua kita berdua? _E-eto_…," suara Hinata terdengar gelisah. "Umm, mak-maksudku jika ayahmu tidak bisa menerimaku dan menyuruhmu mencari gadis lain... a-atau mungkin saja menjodohkanmu dengan gadis pilihannya"

Kedua alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat, kemudian ia langsung mendengus kecil sambil menyeringai.

"Aku hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan ayahku dan… tetap fokus hanya menatap dirimu. Menjadikanmu milikku sejak masa lalu, untuk masa kini dan hingga masa depan. Sesederhana itu."

**OoOoO**

**06:57 PM**

Sasuke memasuki apartement-nya yang bernomor 36 tanpa menampakkan ekspresi sedikit pun di wajahnya, tapi dua _onyx_-nya terlihat memancarkan kebahagiaan dengan kentara. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan ketika menapak menuju ruang tengah. Namun sesaat kemudian, sorot matanya langsung berubah menjadi tajam. Dingin. Ketika mendapati seseorang kini sedang berdiri menjulang menghadap ke lapisan kaca bening besar yang memperlihatkan suasana malam kota Konoha dari lantai 12. Berdiri membelakangi Sasuke yang kini tengah menggeram kesal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Seseorang itu segera berbalik. Memperlihatkan sosok pria paruh baya dengan guratan ketegasan dan kewibawaan di wajahnya. Uchiha Fugaku.

"Apa seperti itu kau menyambut ayahmu sendiri, _eh_?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan pria itu. Diliriknya sebuah kertas kecil yang berada di atas meja tamu. Keningnya kini sedikit berkerut.

"Kertas apa itu?"

Fugaku kembali memutar tubuh ke posisi sebelumnya untuk memperhatikan pemandangan kota Konoha yang ada di hadapannya kini. Dengan nada datar, kemudian ia menyahut, "Itu alamat sebuah restauran yang pukul 8 malam nanti harus kau datangi. _Tou-san_ menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat sekaligus mitra kerja _Tou-san_."

Rahang Sasuke langsung mengeras. Menahan gejolak amarah yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau," desis Sasuke tajam, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Namun, saat memasuki kamarnya tersebut, telinga pemuda itu sayup-sayup mendengar gumaman sang ayah yang bernada serius.

"_Tou-san_ tidak menerima penolakan, Sasuke. Dan… kalau kau tidak datang ke tempat itu nanti, _Tou-san_ yakin kau akan menyesal. Sangat menyesal."

**OoOoO**

**08.13 PM**

Sasuke memandangi tempat itu dari dalam mobil _Black Audi R8_-nya di area parkiran. Sebuah restauran bertingkat dua yang sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Restauran itu terletak di pinggir pantai dengan gemerlap lampu yang menghiasi berandanya.

Pemuda itu masih bergeming. Dalam hati merutuki diri karena bisa-bisanya ia menjalani suruhan ayahnya. Sasuke seakan merasa ada desakan hebat yang mendorong dirinya untuk mendatangi tempat di hadapannya itu. Berusaha mengabaikannya, namun justru desakan itu terasa semakin kuat. Setelah berpikir lama dan mengulur-ulur waktu, akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk datang. Padahal jelas-jelas pemuda berdarah AB tersebut mengatakan pada Hinata, untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan ayahnya jika dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan gadis lain. Tapi, ia pun tak menyangka ternyata dugaan Hinata benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Hanya perlu datang, batin Sasuke, lalu langsung mengutarakan penolakan dengan tegas. Seringai dingin kini menyarang di bibir sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Kemudian ia pun keluar dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam restauran.

Ketika memasuki tempat itu, Sasuke langsung disambut oleh seorang pelayan pria.

"Apa benar Anda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Tuan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tak memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari beberapa gadis yang menjadi pengunjung restauran itu. Hanya mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajah dinginnya.

"Silahkah. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Nona Muda di lantai atas," ucap pelayan itu kemudian sambil menyilakan sebelah tangannya ke arah sebuah tangga.

Sasuke langsung mendengus pelan dan berjalan menuju tangga tersebut dan menaikinya. Sesampainya di sana, ia justru mendapati bagian atas restauran tersebut hanya dinaungi cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang dan tampak sengaja dikosongkan. Namun samar-samar, akhirnya ia menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya kini berpijak. Duduk membelakangi Sasuke di tempat yang memudahkan gadis itu menikmati pemandangan pantai di malam hari. Terlihat tidak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sepertinya.

Sasuke pun segera berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Namun ketika semakin dekat, ia merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut. Hingga akhirnya warna rambut sang gadis mulai terlihat jelas di matanya. Membuat kedua alis Sasuke langsung bertautan.

Sesaat kemudian gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan langsung sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura?"

Bibir gadis Haruno itu kini tampak menyeringai. Sakura pun kemudian bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Melipat kedua lengannya di dada, lalu sedikit melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, Tuan Muda Uchiha."

"Jadi… kau yang akan dijodohkan denganku, _eh_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Aura kelamnya semakin pekat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati bergidik ngeri ketika merasakan aura menakutkan itu. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia pun terkekeh kecil.

"Menurutmu?"

"_Cih!_ Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menolak perjodohan konyol ini. Bukankah kau sudah tahu…."

"Memang tahu tentang apa, _Teme_?"

Sasuke sontak membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kini pemuda yang menjadi pemilik suara tadi tengah melangkah berdampingan dengan seorang gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke pun langsung terfokus tajam pada tangan pemuda itu yang sedang merangkul pundak sang gadis. Merasa jengah karena teritorialnya telah disentuh oleh orang lain tanpa seijinnya.

Sasuke pun kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu dengan posesif. Memberikan pandangan membunuh pada Namikaze Naruto, sahabatnya yang pernah satu SMA dengannya dulu di Atlanta ketika sebelum kembali ke Konoha.

Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus dan memutar bola mata _emerald_-nya. Menahan geram karena melihat sang kekasih kembali berusaha membuatnya cemburu. Ditambah sebuah cengiran tak bersalah kini terpampang di bibir pemuda itu. Menimbulkan gelenyar emosi di dalam diri Sakura.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu!" seru gadis tersebut akhirnya sambil memukul kepala Naruto. Kesabarannya sudah menghilang dengan cepat

"_Sshh_.. _Ittai_, _Sakura_-_chan_!" ringis pemuda bermanik mata biru safir itu. Mengusap-usap kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna kuning. "Kekuatanmu semakin lama semakin bertambah. Beruntung aku sudah pindah ke Amerika. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku tidak punya kepala lagi dan langsung mati di tanganmu."

Sakura langsung mendelik tajam ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau bilang, _hah_?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin. Menginterupsi pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"_A-ano_, Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Hinata kemudian. Jemari tangannya sedikit meremas ujung blazer hitam yang dikenakan pemuda yang kini memeluk pundaknya itu. "Selain Sakura-_chan_, Na-Naruto-_kun_ itu sebenarnya juga sahabatku. Ki-kita bertiga pernah satu sekolah ketika SMP dulu di kota Ame. Dan me-mereka berdua juga sudah lama berpacaran."

Naruto kembali melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, yang tentu saja langsung memberontak di tubuh pemuda itu. Tapi Naruto tetap berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan posisinya tersebut. Dan ya, berhasil! Sakura kini lebih memilih untuk diam dengan raut kesal di wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Hinata pun hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Naruto-_kun_ masih saja ingat kelemahan Sakura-_chan_, batin sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Itulah akibatnya kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan ceritaku, _Teme_. Padahal kita sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 1 SMA," cibir pemuda berkulit tan tersebut, lalu kini sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau juga melupakan ulang tahunku kemarin lusa. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _Teme_!"

"Aku tidak melupakannya, _Dobe_. Hanya merasa tidak perlu saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Bukan gayaku, kau tahu," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Sekarang jelaskan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang!"

Hinata dan Sakura hanya bergeming mendengar seruan dingin Sasuke itu. Sementara Naruto yang semulanya misuh-misuh akibat ketidakpedulian sahabatnya tersebut, akhirnya kembali mengulas cengiran khasnya di bibir. Menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya, kemudian langsung tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mewakili yang lainnya untuk meminta maaf padamu, _Teme_. Sebenarnya… yang dijodohkan denganmu itu adalah Hinata. Dan aku sendiri yang mempunyai ide untuk menjadikan Sakura-_chan_ berpura-pura menggantikan posisi Hinata," tukas Naruto kalem, yang seketika membuat mata Sasuke sesaat melebar. Kemudian pemuda itu pun langsung mendecih kesal.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentang Hinata dan teman masa kecilnya dari Sakura-_chan_. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ternyata orang itu adalah kau. Lalu saat Hinata memberitahukan kami berdua tentang ayahnya dan ayahmu yang menjodohkan kalian, aku langsung terpikirkan tentang rencana ini. Awalnya Hinata juga menolak rencanaku, tapi setelah aku dan Sakura-_chan_ memaksa, akhirnya dia menyetujuinya."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya rendah-rendah. Kini dicengkramnya dengan erat ujung _dress_ putih selututnya. Merasa takut sekaligus gugup jika tiba-tiba Sasuke marah padanya.

Naruto kemudian beralih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sementara gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya diam membisu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang makin merona ke arah lain.

"Well, karena misi kami di sini sudah selesai, aku dan Sakura-_chan_ akan pergi ke pantai. Kami berdua mau bermain kembang api untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang tertunda kemarin lusa," lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman bahagia terlukis di bibirnya. Ia pun kemudian mengajak Sakura melangkah menjauh meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"_Jaa, Teme, Hinata_!" seru pemuda itu riang sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Kini di ruangan itu pun hanya ada sang pemuda Uchiha dan sang gadis Hyuuga. Mereka masih sama-sama berdiri dalam hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara debur ombak yang bergulung-gulung menyapu pesisir pantai. Menyenandungkan lantunan nada-nada alam ke sekitar bumi. Menciptakan atmosfer kenyamanan yang mampu mendamaikan hati.

Sasuke pun akhirnya melepas pelukannya di pundak Hinata dan memilih untuk duduk di atas bangku yang terletak tepat di samping dinding pembatas. Menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan suasana pantai yang ada di luar.

"Kemarilah," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata yang masih bergeming.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian dengan gugup menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Alih-alih menggiring Hinata untuk duduk di hadapannya, Sasuke justru menarik gadis itu mendekatinya sehingga kini Hinata duduk di pangkuan pemuda tersebut. Membuat gadis itu langsung tersentak kaget. Diperbaikinya letak syal berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi leher Hinata. Memastikan gadisnya dalam keadaan hangat ketika semilir angin malam di musim gugur yang cukup dingin menyelubungi mereka.

"Ka-kau tidak ma-marah padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke pun menggeleng pelan sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Kepala gadis itu yang kini sedang tertunduk membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas dari dekat. Rona merah tentu sudah mewarnai kedua belah pipi gadisnya. Menambah kesan sangat manis menurut pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Dipandanginya wajah Hinata dengan intens. Tampak sangat menikmati apa yang kini dilihatnya. Gadis ini memang objek yang paling menarik, renung Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak mampu membuatnya jenuh sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya kesal pada mereka, terutama si _Dobe_ itu," tandas Sasuke kemudian. Membuat Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Se-seharusnya kau juga kesal padaku, bu-bukan hanya pada Sakura-_chan_ dan Naruto-_kun_ saja."

Sasuke langsung tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan gadisnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku kesal padamu," tukas pemuda tersebut sambil mengecup sekilas ujung bibir Hinata, kemudian menyeringai tipis saat mendapati semburat merah kini sudah menjalari keseluruhan wajah gadis di pangkuannya ini. "Kau puas sekarang, _hmm_?"

Tanpa sadar, Hinata langsung menggerakkan tangannya ke atas, menyentuh sudut kanan bibirnya.

"Ta-tadi itu ci-ciuman pertamaku."

"Tidak, kau salah." Sasuke menggeleng lagi. Seringainya semakin kentara. "Aku sudah pernah menciummu. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau pingsan karena kehujanan, aku membantumu minum obat untuk menyembuhkan demammu."

"Mak-maksudmu kau…."

Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah padam di pundak Sasuke. Mencengkram gugup kaus putih yang dikenakan kekasihnya yang dipadankan dengan blazer hitam pekat itu.

Sasuke pun langsung tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata. Kini ia baru menyadari, bahwa dirinya… bisa menjadi lebih manusiawi hanya jika sedang bersama gadisnya ini. Ya, penyebabnya hanya satu. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hei, tegakkan kembali kepalamu. Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku!" pinta Sasuke kemudian dengan nada pelan. Tangannya mengusap-usap lembut surai panjang Hinata yang menutupi punggung.

Perlahan gadis itu pun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Sasuke. Kedua tangan Hinata kemudian beralih melingkar di sekeliling leher sang bungsu Uchiha. Kedua matanya kini tampak terpejam. Gadis itu terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Bibir Sasuke kembali mengulas senyum tipis. Kemudian dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Hinata secara bergantian.

"Buka matamu dan tatap mataku."

Dengan gugup, akhirnya Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan kilauan sepasang warna _lavender_ indah milik gadis itu. Mata favorit Sasuke.

"Sekarang beri tahu aku bagaimana ceritanya sampai ayahmu dan ayahku menjodohkan kita berdua?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut membuat Hinata terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu akhirnya perlahan menghirup oksigen. Menikmati aroma _musk_ bercampur pinus yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Aroma yang mampu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Aroma yang ia gunakan untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang kini semakin menggila. Mengingat bagaimana jarak wajahnya yang kini tidak terpaut jauh dengan wajah Sasuke. Suaranya pun kemudian mengalun halus di indra pendengaran sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Umm… Ke-kemarin malam, beberapa jam setelah kau kembali ke Konoha, ayahku pulang dan mengajak sahabat sekaligus mitra kerjanya ke rumah. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau ada kemungkinan, orang tersebut adalah ayahmu. Dan ternyata benar. Ayah kemudian memberitahuku ka-kalau kita berdua akan dijodohkan," jelas Hinata lalu tersenyum lembut. Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, sedari tadi lavender miliknya terus menatap dua _onyx_ Sasuke. Seolah-olah manik mata itu mampu membuatnya terhipnotis untuk tidak melihat ke titik lain. Membuat Hinata hanya terfokus pada pemilik mata jelaga pekat di hadapannya kini. Sementara Sasuke memandangi gadis itu dengan penuh minat. Menghapalkan segala ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hinata di dalam memori otaknya.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut pun dengan gugup lalu menambahkan, "Se-sebenarnya adikku, Hanabi, juga sudah sempat menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Seminggu yang lalu dia menceritakan kalau dia samar-samar mendengar ayahku berbicara di telepon dan beberapa kali menyebut namaku. Hanabi kemudian menyimpulkan ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, ayahku hanya sekedar basa-basi dan kedua… a-ayahku membicarakan tentang perjodohan yang ia rencanakan untukku. Awalnya aku cenderung mengira kemungkinan yang pertama dan juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ta-tapi, ternyata kemungkinan kedualah yang tepat."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, kemudian seringainya kembali muncul. Pelukannya di pinggang Hinata pun semakin mengerat.

"Berarti aku sudah bisa mengungkapkan hal itu padamu."

Hinata memandang gugup mata onyx Sasuke yang mengilat tajam. Jantungnya langsung bergejolak hebat. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Seakan sedang berusaha keluar dari rongga dada gadis itu. Seakan ingin lepas bebas dan membuat gadis tersebut mati secara perlahan.

"Me-memang mengungkapkan a-apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata kemudian dengan nafas tercekat. Merasa heran kenapa suaranya masih bisa terdengar. Padahal ia nyaris bisa merasakan kelu di lidahnya.

Masih dengan seringai di bibirnya, Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Membunuh jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. Menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata sembari menyahut dengan bisikan halus, "Kalau kau bertanya, tentu akan kujawab. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan sebuah pengakuan yang lebih serius daripada pengakuan yang kau ucapkan tadi sore padaku. Dan, yang ingin kuungkapkan adalah…."

Pemuda itu menggantung kalimatnya. Memilih untuk terdiam sejenak. Menatap lekat-lekat kedua _lavender_ Hinata yang memancarkan kegugupan yang amat sangat, sebelum akhirnya ia mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Mencium penuh sepasang bibir gadisnya, bersamaan dengan suara letupan beberapa kembang api yang terdengar dari arah pantai. Menciptakan gemerlap cahaya warna-warni di langit hitam. Menyinari dua insan manusia yang saling berpagutan itu.

Sasuke pun kemudian melepas ciumannya dan langsung sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Kembali melakukan kegiatan favoritnya. Memandang Hinata dengan intens. Sepasang bibir pemuda tersebut kemudian berbicara pelan.

Hinata sendiri tidak bisa terlalu sangat jelas mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu karena suara Sasuke beradu dengan suara kembang api. Namun, walau samar-samar, ia masih bisa menangkap dua kata itu di gendang telinganya. Dua kata yang langsung sukses membuat Hinata merasa seolah-olah tidak memiliki jantung lagi. Merasa seolah-olah oksigen menghilang dari bumi secara tiba-tiba dalam sekejap. Merasa seolah-olah keseluruhan wajahnya kini terbakar panas dengan warna merah padam. Dua kata yang Hinata yakin akan sangat jarang ia dengar. Mengingat kekasihnya adalah seorang pribadi yang lebih sering mengungkapkan kata keramat tersebut melalui tindakan daripada ucapan. Oleh karena itu, ingin ia simpan rapi-rapi dalam ingatannya suara Sasuke yang mengucapkan dua kata itu. Dua kata yang mampu memberikan sensasi yang bahkan terlalu sulit untuk Hinata deskripsikan. Dua kata pendek yang sangat berpengaruh besar sekaligus bermakna bagi dirinya. Hanya dua kata.

"_Aishiteru, Hime_."

***OWARI***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally, selesei juga ni fanfic xD Nah ya, adakah yang bisa nebak ceritanya bakalan kaya gini? Kekeke~ Padahal aku udah ngasi beberapa clue kalo Sasuke yang sebenernya jadi temen masa kecilnya Hinata. Tapi kalo kalian teliti sih. Mungkin dari kalian juga udah ada yang nebak. Aku soalnya juga kalo baca story (terutama novel) suka nganalisis sendiri ceritanya bakalan kaya gimana. Insting-ku sebagai readers kadang2 bisa tajam banget. *slapped* Hehe..**

**Maksud aku ngasi judul Black Confession sebenernya bukan karna pengakuannya yang menyakitkan, tapi lebih ke pengakuan yang diungkapin pas langit lagi warna hitam. Pas malam hari gitu maksudnya. Kan aku terinspirasi juga dari judul lagunya Infinite – White Confession. Di lagu itu kan white tu maksudnya pengakuan yang dibuat pas salju putih nutupin bumi xD**

**Terus kalo inspirasi utama dari ni fanfic selain dari tu lagu, juga dari fanfic yg pernah aku buat setahun lalu. The Rhythm of Farewell. Di fanfic tu kan emang bener sodara si tokoh utama cowok yang pernah ketemu sama si tokoh utama cewek waktu kecil. Di BC malah kebalikannya. Di TROF si Justin sama Austin tu sodara kembar, sedang di BC Sasuke (jelas) kakak-adik sama Itachi. Hehe… Pernah juga sih ada reader yang bilang fanfic TROF-ku tu sebagian besar ceritanya mirip sama komik apa gitu dia lupa. But nope. Inti ceritanya TROF sama sekali aku gk terinspirasi dari komik manapun, tapi dewa ide-ku aja yang tiba2 ngasi aku ide cerita setelah ngebaca novel Jingga dan Senja & Jingga dalam Elegi karyanya Esti Kinasih (2 novel yang paling aku cinta dari semua novel favorit aku, yang terakhir, Jingga untuk Matahari belum keluar) Mungkin dari kalian juga ada yang udah baca ni novel? ;p Cuman emang ada satu scene pendukungnya aja yg terispirasi dari komik Lovely Days.**

**Di fanfic BC ni juga beberapa scene pendukungnya:**

**1. Pas scene Hinata hujan2an nunggu Sasuke di depan gedung apartement tu, aku terinspirasi dari komik Moe Kare. Waktu aku inget scene pas Hikaru nunggu Arata di depan rumahnya sambil hujan2an, tapi dia gak pingsan kok kayak si Hime. Hehe**

** scene Sasuke bantu minumin obat ke Hinata (mouth to mouth gitu deh istilahnya ;p), tu terinspirasi dari komik Moe Kare juga. Waktu aku inget scene-nya Takara sama Hikaru di ruang kesehatan.**

**3. Pas scene SasuHina ngulang adegan perkenalannya di taman, aku dapet inspirasi dari novel 8… 9… 10… Udah Belom? Waktu scene si tokoh utama cowok & tokoh utama cewek (aku lupa siapa namanya) ngulang main petak umpet kaya waktu kecil dulu. Soalnya itu jadi penyebab utama konflik muncul.**

**4. Sasuke yang tiba2 pengen beli kotak musik pas pertama kali ngeliat tu benda, restauran di deket pantai & kembang api, aku dapet inspirasinya pas nginget fanfic Cody Simpson yang pernah aku buat dulu. Judulnya Wingless Angel.**

**Nah terus buat scene2 yang lainnya tentu langsung dikasi sama dewa ide aku. Biasanya muncul tiba2 di otak, pas aku lagi mau tidur & itu malah ngebuat aku susah buat nutup mata. Kebayang-bayang terus abisnya. Muahahaha… Kebiasaan aku banget dah tu xD**

**Kayanya aku kebanyakan cuap2 ya? Kekeke~ Maklum, aku emang suka buat ginian dari dulu sejak jadi author fanfic. Kebiasaan aku (lagi?) Hehe… Dan maaf juga ya kalo ceritanya gak memuaskan, aneh, membingungkan. Saya masih author amatiran xD **

**Oh ya, FYI, aku lagi ngebuat sekuel BC. Mungkin sejenis fluff yang bakalan sedikit nyeritain tentang sebulan setelah SasuHina berhubungan. Dan…. bakalan ada beberapa fakta yang mau aku beberin ke kalian (terutama SHL xD). Beberapa fakta tentang SasuHina yang real (?) dan yang juga berhubungan dengan fanfic BC. Judulnya JUU NI (angka 12). Kekeke~ Udah ada yang bisa nebak fakta apa itu?**

**Yosh~ Sekarang waktunya balas reviews \^o^/**

**# ****Aori Yuu: Ini udah diupdate ^_^**

**# Niwa: Udah dilanjut ^_^ Udah tahu jawabannya sendiri kan? Hehe..**

**# yuuaja: Ini udah diupdate ^_^**

**# ****Lizy94: Arigato ne. Ini sudah dilanjut ^_^**

**# ****nona fergie****: Salam kenal juga ^o^ Kalo author baru sih bisa dibilang enggak juga. Udah luamayan lama kok. Cuman baru2 ni jadi author fanfic animanga di FFn. Biasanya kan cuman buat fanfic dari idola aku yang manusia nyata (?) Hehe..**

Noprob, aku seneng kok dapet conkrit xD 

**Nah ini dia respon aku:**

1. _**"Ak-aku hanya sedang bosan[,]" jawab Hinata.**_

_**"Hn[,]"gumam Sasuke.  
**_

**Pas baca review-mu yang ini pertamanya aku kaget terus mikir 'masa sih? Kok aku gak tahu?' Terus langsung dah aku ambil salah satu novel yang lg di deket aku, Jingga dalam Elegi. Dan jengjengjeng… ternyata emang pake koma. Aku bener2 baru ngeh! Padahal aku udah suka baca novel dari SMP sampe kuliah sekarang, tapi baru nyadar. Cuman, abis aku baca2 lagi beberapa dialog, aku nemu yang pake titik di akhir kalimatnya. Aku bingung lagi jadinya. Tapi abis aku teliti dan banding2in akhirnya aku tahu pas kapan aja pake koma di akhir kalimat di dialog, yaitu pas ada kata sejenis 'jawabnya', 'pinta orang itu', 'kata Tari', 'tandas Ari tajam', dll. Ya kan? Hehe… Sama ada juga sih kalo mau nambah2in kata2 yang sebelumnya.**

**2. **_**Ia memangku dagunya di atas meja[,] kemudian perlahan blablabla...  
**_**  
Kalo soal yang ini emang kadang aku suka lupa mikirin intonasi baca yang tepat pas lagi buat cerita, tapi aku udah edit & bakalan lebih teliti lagi ^.^**

**3. **_**Onyxnya - Onyx-nya  
**__**Apartementnya - Apartement-nya**_

**Kalo yang ini aku udah tahu kok, ada beberapa yang udah aku isiin sebelumnya di chap 1. Cuman kebiasaanku lagi kadang lupa ngisi yang lainnya. Maklum, aku emang punya penyakit pikun stadium akut xD Hehe..**

**Oh ya, buat kata lavender itu bukan kata asing kan ya? Tapi di fic ini aku kasi italic, soalnya pengen menekankan warna matanya Hime, karna bakalan berhubungan sama sesuatu xD**

**4. **_**Menghembuskan nafas - mengembuskan napas**_**  
**_**Menghela nafas - menghela napas**_

**Yang menghembuskan aku lupa apa gak nyadar tu kalo harus kaya gitu. Abis aku kalo baca suka nambahin huruf 'h'-nya. Kaya mengempaskan, jadi menghempaskan. Hihi… Aku udah tahu napas yang lebih baku, tapi aku lebih suka pake kata nafas xD *maksa* *geplaked***_**  
**_****

5. _**Kakashi menghela napas kemudian(?) dengan berat - Kakashi menghela napas berat  
**_**  
****Yang ini maksudmu gak? **

_**Sementara sang pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu menatap sendu siluet Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Helaan nafasnya kemudian terdengar berat, sebelum akhirnya Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang pemuda yang menjadi anak bungsu dari sahabat ayahnya itu. **_

**Itu maksudnya Kakashi menghela nafas setelah melihat Sasuke, terus baru ngelangkahin kaki. Ng, aku juga susah ngejelasin maksudnya gimana. Hehe..**

**Yoo~ Makasih banyak ya buat conkritnya, nona fergie. Jadi bisa lebih baik & teliti lagi buat nulis xD **

**Udah cukup puas sama scene NaruSaku yang nyempil di sini? Kekeke~**

**Buat yang tentang kissing scene SasuHina di chap 1 udah aku jawab di atas ya. Bukan terinspirasi dari komik café kok, tapi yang ada karate2nya ^o^**

**.**

_**Di pertengahan perubahan ficmu kelihatan, tapi pas ke bawah, eh? Kembali lagi kayak kemarin.**_

**Itu maksudnya apa ya? Aku gak ngerti ._.v**

**Wah, malah aku masih belum bisa bikin songfic. Muehehe ;p**

**# sasuhina-caem: Udah tau sendiri kan jawabannya? ;p Hehe… **

**Iya, banget-bangetan malahan. Kyuhyun kan iblis kesayangan aku, selain si Matahari Senja & Sasuke. Muahahaha xD**

**# Aiza-chan kim: Bukan kok, aku malah belum pernah baca tu manga. Hehe..**

**Yosh~ arigatou xD**

**Emang Sasuke kok temen kecilnya Hime. Bukan akal2an ;p**

**# amai-chan: Udah diupdate nih ^_^**

**# n: Jahh.. Dasar, maunya ya xD Wahh, padahal Kyuhyun salah satu member yang paling banyak fans-nya lho. Kekeke~**

**Kenapa Sasuke? Nah, udah dapet jawabannya sendiri kan di atas? ;p hihi..**

**# Mamoka: udah tahu jawabannya kan? xD Hehe..**

**# Emma: Maaf baru bisa dilanjut, susah buat dikilatin xD *plaaak***

**# Mizuki Kana: Arigatou ^o^ **

**Kamu ELF juga? Aaa~ Jadi envy, pengen liat secara langsung juga T^T Tapi SS4 udah ditayangin sedikit sih di SCTV. Haha… sedikit bisa ngobatinlah xD Kan jugaan masih bisa full nonton SS1, SS2, SS3 di lappy. Ngarep banget jadinya SS5 dilaksanain di Bali, biar bisa nonton xD *kicked***

**Ne, pasti dong. HWAITING! X)**

**# Naw d Blume: Udah dilanjut ^_^ **

**# ****lavender hime chan: Udah tau jawabannya kan? xD Hehe.. Maaf gak bisa dikilatin update-nya ;p**

**Arigatou ^o^**

**# IndigOnyx: Udah dapet jawabannya kan? xD Maaf lama ya ;p Hehe… Salam kenal juga ^_^**

**# Pororo-san : Arigatou ne ^_^ **

**Yep, lagu2nya mereka kan emang bagus2 banget, terutama On Rainy Days xD**

**Ini udah diupdate ^o^**

**Salam kenal juga ;)**

**Yak, sekali makasi banyak buat yang udah baca & ngereview fanfic aku ^o^**

**Mind to RnR again? Kekeke~ ;p**

**Arigatiou gozaimasu, minna *deep bow***


End file.
